Click
by four-eyed 0-0
Summary: One click of a camera can steal the flash of a smile that lasts even for just a second of one's life. However, in Emi's world, just one click of a camera can also steal one's life. HieixOC R
1. Chapter 1

Hello, guys! It's been a very long time since I ended my latest story and really, I've struggled to have inspiration to bring you another work. My last year in high school was really the peak of all stresses and businesses and now I've just enrolled in my dream university. Summer's ending quite fast so I'm making most of it to write as many chapters as possible since updating will be quite a struggle while studying in college. Anyway, here's my first attempt at a HieixOC pairing and I wish you'll enjoy this first chapter. :)

Read and enjoy. Don't forget to review. Criticism is fine with me; in fact I love it. :)

Disclaimer: The Yu Yu Hakusho world does not, in any way, belong to me. It's the great Yoshihiro Togashi's.

* * *

**Click**

by four-eyed 0-0

**Chapter One**

I fiddle with the ring on the lens barrel of my camera as I crane my neck around the park. I've been walking around for almost three hours and managed to take many pictures already. I'll have to check on them later when I get home and decide which I'll be using as entries to the photo festival. So far, I guess I'm doing fine, but I don't think I've taken the main picture I want to pass.

Heaving a big sigh, I head for a tree and sit under its shade, glad for the solemn spot. I once again scout for possible subjects, my hands still on the camera. And then I see a young man leaning against the tree that is several yards from mine, reading a book, a small smile on his beautiful face. He seems to be really engrossed with his reading and taking a shot won't hurt, I guess.

The same time I bring the eyepiece to my eye, the breeze blows, so that his red locks sway freely. I quickly adjust the zoom and press the shutter button. When I see the picture, I can't help a grin from splitting my face in half and a blush comes running the proximity of my cheeks.

I look back at the redhead and assure myself that it is all right to blush. He is a looker.

I turn back to his picture and then back to him. I decide to take another shot. But when I inspect the next picture, my subject isn't alone anymore. A very short man clad in black is standing in front of the redhead and it seems that the latter just turned to the former the second I pressed the shutter button.

And that I didn't see him coming as I was focusing my camera. I definitely didn't see him.

I look back at the two and see that they are now engaged in a very subdued conversation. That's when I notice the sorry excuse for a coat of the man in black. It definitely isn't a coat, but it must've been his idea of a coat. Or is it some frock? Or maybe a cloak? Whatever the garment is, it's covering his entire torso and I scratch my nose. Now I really am intrigued and fascinated. Another picture won't hurt now, will it?

When I check the picture though, I see the man in black has finally noticed my being some paparazzi. And he has that seething glare on me when I lay my eyes on him. The sight of his black hair that stands tall despite gravity adds to the creepy feeling I get. He must be some badass. Oh, no. Serious trouble.

My doubts are confirmed when the redhead turns to me, stands, and grabs hold of the man's shoulder, clearly to stop him from doing anything wrong.

I do the one thing I can think of at the moment. That is to run.

I jump to my feet and make a dash to the nearest exit I see—the park's hedges—and then hurdle outside, weaving my way through the crowd of people in the sidewalk, determined to keep a very good distance from the men. I never mean to look like some stalker or someone bad, but there's some foreboding with the way the man in black glowered at me.

I honestly don't know why I'm so scared. Maybe because he might force me to delete his pictures and in the process, those of his friend. And I don't want him to do anything with my pictures. The park is a public place and thus I can argue that I did not invade anyone's privacy if he ever brings that up.

And that's when I skid to a stop.

I'm not in the wrong at this. I've done nothing wrong and I will prove I have done no wrong.

I walk into someone who's just turned the corner and almost fall off if not for their help. When I look up, I see that he's a very tall young man with a weird choice for hair color. Orange.

"Are you okay, miss?" he asks, surprising me with the knitting of his eyebrows. Genuine concern. I like that.

"I'm fine, sir, thanks," I reply, feeling a little light-headed from the sudden vibrancy radiating off him and his hair now that he smiles at me. I smile back and am about to excuse myself when without warning he pulls his eyes off my face and focus them at something behind me. I turn and see the man in black sprinting toward us, the redhead right at his heels.

_Run_, every muscle of my body is screaming for it, but I keep my feet planted firmly on the ground. I don't have anything wrong against them. And I'll prove it.

The two people stop a foot from us and I get straight to the point. "If you're going to tell me off for invading your privacy, then I should argue that the park is a public place and there's nothing wrong with taking pictures of people in it. Public domain is for all people and I respect the privacy of people on their private territories. I am a photographer and I am no paparazzi or stalker or hoodlum and thus I am not entitled to any criminal cases." I blink and cock my head slightly, my hands clutching my camera for dear life.

I earn no reaction from the two and instead my knight in shining orange mane speaks up. "What do you two have to do with this girl?"

I blink in confusion when the man in black turns his fiery red eyes to my knight and answers him, his voice dripping venom, "Kuwabaka, we just caught her taking pictures of us and she ran off. Suspicious behavior,"—he turns to me—"don't you think?"

I wrinkle my forehead. Do these three know each other? And did that man just call the person beside me by his name? It's a very funny name, if it really is his.

Kuwabaka whips his head to me and I look up at him. "Why is that suspicious?" I growl out, glaring at the man in black. "I merely thought I was in grave danger. And now I am in even graver danger. You know each other, don't you?"

Now the redhead is the one to reply, "Very clever of you, but I think we should skip that. We just have to make sure you have nothing to do with _dangerous_ people, miss."

"Your point being?"

I hear a gasp from Kuwabaka and I shoot him another look. He has that panic in his eyes and he trembles very slightly. "You don't think she has anything to do with—"

"Shut it." The man in black nods at the redhead and gives Kuwabaka a look before scooping me up, to my very surprise.

"Where are—"

I don't have time to finish my sentence for he who is carrying me has sprinted off, making me scream. Good thing I never took my hands off my camera or else it might have flown off despite the lanyard around my neck that is attached to it, but then if I don't to clutch at his shoulder with one hand I'll be blown away.

When we stop, I'm sure my guts have done a terrible somersault. I open my eyes and when I find my focus and the color goes back to my face, he sets me to my feet. I tremble for a moment before I brace myself for another shock.

We are in the middle of a street surrounded by rundown buildings and the whole place is so dank and dim. I barely register that this man I'm with just transported us from a very busy street to an isolated part of the district. I back away from him. I know he's not someone to trust. I should escape. But I don't know how. Bidding my time, I take in my surroundings to find some means of escape in pretense of being quite surprised. "Why are we here?" I inquire, my voice faltering. I don't need some maneuver in there.

"We have to ask some questions."

I turn around and see that the redhead has just taken his post a good distance away from us, Kuwabaka beside him.

"Questions?" Now I'm in the gravest danger I've ever been in my whole entire life. I bet these people are mad. Mobsters with bloodlust. Gangsters. Pranksters. Monsters. Anything cruel and ending with –sters.

"Who sent you?" my transporter asks sharply. They're my transporters, then. Cruel transporters. Add that to the list of words of what they can be.

"Sent me?"

"Sent you, gave you instructions." That was a bit vague.

My body starts to shake violently and tears prick the back of my eyes. "Wh-what are you talking about?" My voice cracks and I bring one hand to my chest to calm my racing heart.

The three of them do the three-way glance and I find it stupidly amusing in my situation.

"No one told you to do their bidding?" Kuwabaka asks, confusion clear in his voice.

"Who's telling me to do their freaking bidding?" I yell, fed up. The gravity of the situation has just hit me. Are they seriously thinking I am some hired killer or a private investigator? "No one's sent me to take pictures! I do it because I _am_ a photographer! Just tell me what the freaking hell is going on and why I should be inquired by three strangers!"

The redhead turns to the man in black. "She's telling the truth." Finally. I _am_ telling the truth, for the love of everything true.

"But the energy from her, it's—"

The redhead holds up a hand to silence Kuwabaka. "We should send her home and report this."

Energy? Home? Report?

"What is going on? You're not reporting me to the cops, now, are you?" I shriek, tears streaming down my face now.

The redhead advances toward me and I back away. No. I'm not letting them do anything to me. No. But he's too fast. In a moment he's in front of me, saying with such gentleness that is reflected in his eyes, "We're not going to report you to the authorities, be assured by that. And sorry, but we really have to do this," before blowing a pinch of what I think of as sweet-smelling and coarse yellow powder right at my face. And the next, my world has become hazy.

Before I fall into the arms of the man in black, I manage to plead, "Don't do anything with my cam." Then I'm out.

* * *

So, what do you guys think? Reviews and flames are all welcome. I'll see you all in a bit. :)

**~four-eyed 0-0**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, everyone! So, last chapter's a cliffie, right? I hope you all liked it. And of course, here's the chapter I've been struggling to finally post. Believe me, I struggled. In four days I'll be moving out of the house and travelling islands and seas away and will be staying in a dormitory to study for college. I'm a sort of emotional mess right now, so, yeah, I wish I'll be able to update regularly and no writer's block will come hit me in the head.

Enough of that rambling about my personal issues. Anyway, I really want to hear from you how you find this plot of mine. I hope you're already getting ideas of what will happen. Do you find it original? LOL. I really wish you do.

Thanks for all the reviewers, those who faved and those who added this story to their alert lists! :) I'm so glad there are people who look forward to this. :D

So, here it is! Read and review!

Disclaimer: The Yu Yu Hakusho world does not, in any way, belong to me. It's the great Yoshihiro Togashi's. And not even J.M. Barrie's Peter Pan.

* * *

**Click**

by four-eyed 0-0

**Chapter Two**

I open my eyes to my room glanced by the bright rays of the sun. I quickly hop off my bed and walk to the bathroom. I'm about to undress when I stop. I was just about to unbutton my pants. I catch the sight of myself on the mirror by the sink. Knitting my eyebrows at my reflection, I scratch my nose with the sight of my clothes from yesterday. It seems that I didn't change and that's quite strange. Really strange.

What did I do that I just plopped on my bed yesterday? Or did I do anything at all? I scratch my nose again in deep thought. This is strange indeed. I don't remember getting home or tucking myself in. I close my eyes and rummage my brain that's still thick with sleep.

I recall my being at the park, taking pictures of people for the photo-fest I'm joining and a certain redhead reading a book under the shade of tree… and a man in black. And that's all. I can't squeeze out anything next except for my waking up in my room.

Strange. Then I remember my camera.

Suddenly frightened by the prospect of having lost my camera, I run out of the bathroom to see it on its usual spot on top on my bureau. I sigh in relief and quickly take hold of it, pushing a button to display the pictures I took yesterday.

I see the man in black glaring at me, or at least at the lens, the redhead turned to him. I push the button for the previous one. They are looking at each other. And the picture before that is the picture of the solitary redhead. I don't have to see the next photo. It's of a tight knot of children by the playground, I know.

I place the camera back on its perch and sit on the bed, now in deeper thought. What exactly happened to me yesterday? Did I drink or something? Or is it just because of the exhaustion from all the work I did in the studio and the work in the park? Besides, I usually have a dreamless slumber whenever I'm drained.

Deciding that the second assumption is actually believable, I stand and proceed to the bathroom. There's nothing wrong if I don't dwell on the subject anymore. I have my own bigger concerns anyway.

©—©

"Good morning, Emi!"

I smile at Ryoko's grinning face before closing the door of the studio. "Good morning to you too, Ryo."

He swings his arm about my shoulders and steers me to the counter where two steaming mugs of coffee sit, waiting for us.

"Lovely," I say, pecking him lightly on the cheek before sitting myself on the swivel chair and taking the warm mug into my hands. "You know me so well, Ryo." I breathe in the aroma before sipping.

Ryoko sits himself on the countertop and drinks from his mug. "I know you won't refuse a steaming mug of caffeine even if I give you one every day."

I smile at my best bud and drain my mug before jumping to my feet, the caffeine doing its job already. "Do the all-the-way-down and let's get to work. It's ten minutes to eight."

Ryoko obeys by emptying the mug in one gulp and gets hold of the broom as I clean off the windows. "So, Em, how're your pictures for the fest?"

"Same. I haven't found the perfect subject yet," I reply rather sadly. The festival's still three months from now, but I really wish I'd be able to find what I've been looking for. I haven't given much thought to the story of my album and have been taking pictures of almost everything wonderful and beautiful. At night I will go through them and see if I find any special commonness, a commonness that bears a very good message that I can start with, but so far, there's no development.

"I'm sure you'll find it soon." I look over my shoulder to see Ryoko with a confident smile on his face. I manage to smile back before turning back to wiping the windows clean. He's always been my motivator since we were young. We're the classic pair of childhood friends and Ryoko has known me for as long as I've known how to dash out our kitchen with a stolen jar of cookies to bring to our little hideout in their backyard. By saying so, that was the first day I met him and the day he invited me over to play. We've been partners in crime ever since and have come to love photography as we entered elementary school. Hence the start of this studio with our never-ending camaraderie.

As I turn to clean the next glass window, I tell him, "Sure I will."

We work in silence then and I flip the door sign to declare we're open. "By the way, have you any reservations this week?" I ask as I finger-comb and put my now dry dark hair up in its usual messy bun. I don't really like prepping myself with blowers and more often than not, I go to work with my hair still damp.

"Yes. This Thursday I'll be in a birthday party in the East District." He turns the computer on. "A kiddy party," he adds, quite irritably.

I laugh. "Oh, c'mon, Ryo! One day you'll have to deal with a bunch of shrieking kids. It's time for you to have some practice." I start up the printers and check the ink cartridges before proceeding to clean the lens of the camera we use in the studio.

Ryoko looks at me with a very serious look. "Well, if you were to be my partner, I don't see anything wrong with the idea of a bunch of shrieking kids."

My jaw drops and heat rises up my cheeks. I open my mouth to say something… anything. Has Ryoko just told me he wants me to be his wife?

"Kidding." He bursts into a boisterous laughter and I just stare as his face turns the envy of all tomatoes in the world. The stool he's sitting on rocks dangerously and tips to a pair of legs and that stops him as he regains his balance.

I turn away and take a deep breath. Of course he's kidding. I swear the thought of me being his wife, much less his girlfriend, never cross his mind. Ryoko dated many times in the past and none of them turned out to be something serious. Flings, yes. That's the word for all those romantic appointments. I'm not entirely sure how he hasn't seen Miss Right yet with all the experience but seeing him just a moment ago, laughing at my surprise, I think his being the jester that he is proves he won't be able to take anything seriously. We're the classic best buds, I repeat. He's Peter Pan while I'm Wendy.

"Hey, Em," he says quietly.

"Hmm?" I inquire, still trying to look absorbed in cleaning the camera lens. This is what I really don't like about him. Seeing everything in this world as a joke.

"Are you all right? I didn't mean to—"

I look at him and plaster a very fake smile. He knows I'm faking it but I don't care. "It's fine. I know you were joking and I was just surprised is all."

He narrows his brown eyes before saying more to himself than to me, "If you say so."

Just then our attention is diverted to the sound of the chimes signaling the door has been opened.

My jaw drops for the second time today, though I manage to close it as soon as it falls.

"Good morning," I manage to croak out at the smiling redhead. "How may I help you, sir?"

He inclines his head in greeting and stops in front of the counter. "I'd like to make a reservation for a full day of service."

"You've come to the perfect place! For what occasion, sir?"

"My mother's wedding ceremonies and as well as the reception," he promptly answers.

I nod my head and take my planner and a pen. "Lovely. When's this wedding?"

"Seventeenth of July."

I flip to the next page for the month of July and find that I haven't any reservation yet on the said date. I turn to my bud who's busying himself with editing a picture due tomorrow. "Ryo, I'll take this one now. Is it fine?"

"Aye, aye, captain!" he replies rather too joyfully.

"Pan, my boy, how many times dost I shall impose on you the perils of naming your captain in front of the members of this savage society? Our secret is not safe anymore! Goodness knows how probable it is for your nemesis to strike back anytime once he hears of our whereabouts!" I playfully patronize, taking a pen and form for the redhead to fill out.

When I turn to the said customer, he's smiling. I smile back.

Ryoko doesn't reply right away but seemed not interested in dropping of the subject yet. "Whatever you say, dear Wendy—no, I mean, Red-Handed Jill."

"Codswallop," I mutter so that the two men chuckle lightly.

When the redhead finishes filling out the form, I quickly sweep my eyes across the page and transfer his name, contact information, and some minor details on my planner. Shuichi Minamino. I take note of the very lovely name for an equally-lovely man. "So, Minamino-san, I take it you'll be paying the full payment right now?" I ask politely.

"Certainly." He hands his credit card for me to swipe. I print out the receipt and sign it expertly before handing his card back with it. "Thanks," he says with that charming smile.

I beam. "Our pleasure."

"I'll get going. See you around,"—he glances at the receipt—"Niroyako-san."

"Bye."

He waves and is about to open the door when he pauses and turns back to me. "And by the by, be assured that your secret's safe with me." He smiles and then the next moment, the chime is tinkling.

_Be assured_, I repeat in my head. It seems like I've heard him say that before. I shake my head. I'm probably wrong. I took his picture yesterday, yes, but I just talked to him and that was the first time I heard him say it. Wow. His good looks act like hallucinogens.

"—drooling over him."

I blink for the first time and turn to see Ryoko staring at me with a smirk. I knit my eyebrows. He must've been talking to me and I was previously in my zone. "I'm sorry, but what did you say?"

"Did you just fantasize over Pretty Little Fire Crotch and didn't hear your best friend?" he says, the mock hurt in his voice.

"Ryoko Kazanawa, I was in no way fantasizing over Minamino-san."

"See, you even use his name now!"

"Of course I would. Since he signed up the form, I would know his name and would prefer to address him by it, wouldn't I?"

"Okay, no need to be the snarky. But I just want to repeat that you were practically drooling over him a while ago." He huffs and turns back to the picture he's editing.

That was weird behavior to me. I think he's jealous. Or is he? "You know what, if I didn't know better, I'd think you're some jealous boyfriend."

He turns to me and grins toothily. "Me? A jealous boyfriend? Good thing you're my best friend. You really know me. I will never be some jealous lover to you and you know that too."

"'Course I would. I'm your best friend."

"Ah, Emi, I feel so lucky." There's that goofy smile again. "I'm just taken aback by your doe-eyes poring over him. You're finally getting to that point."

"What point?"

"The point in your life that you'd want to have a boyfriend."

"Ryoko!"

He laughs and stands to give me a bear hug. "Oh my, dear Emi is growing up."

I don't know why, but I feel like crying. My best friend thinks I'm beginning to fall for someone and now he's all happy and gay about it. "Says the boy who never grows up and always wants to have fun," I choke out, covering my throaty voice with a small chuckle.

Ryoko pulls away and looks at me with those brown eyes. "Who else am I? I'm Peter Pan!"

"And yes, you've taught me how to fly."

"That's my line, Wendy Darling."

"Oh, sorry. No offense meant."

"None taken."

I smile. "Ryo, if there ever comes a man, I'll let you know first, all right?" I haven't a clue why I just said that, but a part of me just wants to be assured that what he said earlier about his never being a jealous lover to me is true.

And I'm not even sure if I did see for a second a glint in his eyes. "That would be a pleasure."

"Thanks," I say, although I don't mean it at all. "And you know what; I actually managed to take his picture." I reach for my camera and shuffle through the pictures before showing him the right one.

"No way. Are you some stalker?"

I glare at him. "I'm not. I told you I'd be taking pictures yesterday, didn't I? And it's by some coincidence that I spotted him and now he walked into our studio."

Ryoko hands the camera back to me. "Yeah, quite a coincidence." He grins again. "Maybe it's destiny. Or maybe you drugged him to thinking he should make reservations here. I swear you almost jumped on him when he got in."

"Oh, shut up."

"Bite into the bright side. You'll get to take more pictures of him."

He continues ticking me off with his teasing and I merely shuffle through my pictures to ward my thoughts. Well, I'm not really shuffling _through_ the pictures. It's more like shuffling between the last two pictures I took. And no, I'm not fantasizing over the redhead but his uninvited companion. The man in black and his fiery red eyes make me think of grave danger. And there's something about them that tell me to back away. However, I do not want to. They're too piercing to resist. Like they're seeing through mine. Somehow I wish I can actually see through them. It would be a bargain of sorts.

There are two things I learn today.

First, Ryoko is never a would-be jealous boyfriend to me. He's far too joyful with the prospect of my finally finding Mister Right. That's not how guys who like you act out. Surprisingly, I'm not depressed or relieved with the realization. A little of both, I should say.

And second, as I glance for the umpteenth time on the latest picture saved in my camera, I feel there's a great possibility I'll be seeing more of the man clad in black in three weeks. If Shuichi Minamino and this man were together yesterday, then they must be friends. And seeing as they are friends, I think Shuichi invited him to the wedding or has every intention to do so. I'm not overly-thrilled or anything, but I'm excited. I'm even more excited to see him than to take more pictures of the redhead. There's just something about his crimson eyes that make me entranced.

Just as how Wendy was entranced by James Hook's eyes.

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**DemonMiko Jenna: **Really, thank you for the review. I wish you'll also find this chapter as good as the other one. Please stay tuned. :)

**yyh-ygo-fma:** Yeah, it's been so long since my last story. And my so glad you still read my stories! Really, thank you! Well, I'm off to college. Wish me luck! How d'you find this chappie? :D Haha.

**Aaron Ledger:** :D I really love it that you like the plot. I've been struggling to come up with something new for the Yu Yu fandom and well, here it is. Wishing to hear more from you. :)

I know. All the Peter Pan reference might be weird. But well, I love Peter Pan (or Jeremy Sumpter at that) and Captain Hook (Jason Isaacs) is indeed entrancing. So I incorporated them in here. LOL.

So, how was this chapter? You'll be seeing more of the Yu Yu Hakusho gang next update.

Please do leave a review, dears. :) They're very much appreciated.

**~four-eyed 0-0**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, again! Jeez, thanks to everyone who reviewed, faved, and added this story to their alert lists! This is all too new to me. I've never written a story having four reviews in a chapter! I love you, guys! Thanks a million million. :) You keep me fueled to write.

Um, I just want to blabber about the story that inspired me to finally write this one. It's Superman by HereAfter and if you haven't come across it, I wish you will! It's also a HieixOC story and it's, for me, the best there is! It just has tumultuous effects on me… realizations and such. Great, great fic indeed.

Anyways, here's the update. And by the way, I think I'll be updating every Wednesday night since it's the only day of the week when I only have two hours to spend in school. (Except Saturday and Sunday, of course. I'll be utilizing these days for writing and assignments and projects.) :) Wooh. College is overwhelming.

So, read and enjoy. And please do review. :)

Disclaimer: The Yu Yu Hakusho world does not, in any way, belong to me. It's the great Yoshihiro Togashi's. And not even J.M. Barrie's Peter Pan.

* * *

**Click**

by four-eyed 0-0

**Chapter Three**

It's Shuichi who greets me first when I arrive at the church with my assistant, Jun. He's already dressed in a white suit, his hair the perfect red it is, making his gorgeous features even more pronounced. This time, though, I don't blush. It took me quite a while to get used to his being the ever handsome man he is for the past three weeks, since he occasionally went to the studio to arrange some things for my appointment today. And I must admit that during those times I almost asked him who the man in black is, but thought better than to show him the pictures. I don't know him that well yet—not that I had any chance of knowing him better—but most men get out of their way to assuming you like them or even hankering over them if ever you possess their picture and _ask_ questions about them. It would appear like I was interested so I thought better.

I definitely don't like to get into trouble. Besides, this affiliation I have with Shuichi right now isn't permanent. After this appointment, the odds of coming across him again are quite not in my favor. Not that I'm actually hoping. I've established that he's definitely my type. Then again, relationships aren't my thing. I'm the classic No Boyfriend Since Birth. I don't care, though. I take pride of it. My lucky man should take pride of it.

"Hello," he greets, smiling. There's this certain radiance about him, and I take it as the joy of seeing his mother finally walking down the aisle.

I smile back. "Hey you." I gesture to Jun who's next to me. "He's Jun, my assistant for today. Jun, Shuichi Minamino, Shiori's son."

The two of them shake hands. As Jun moves to unload the rest of the equipment from my SUV, the redhead suddenly says quietly, "Red-Handed Jill, why did Peter not come?"

I chuckle lightly. "He ought to man the studio as I'm working out today. Besides, he was tired enough from yesterday's appointment. And Minamino-san, I thought we have come to the agreement of not mentioning our identities. The Boy might cast anchor on you."

"Sorry, can't help but wonder where he is. At least I didn't let anyone hear." He grins. "And by the way, it's Shuichi." I blink. Is he befriending me or something? Nonetheless, I nod slightly and make my way to Jun.

Jun sets the tripod by the corner where the aisle ends to meet the altar and I position the camera, adjusting the specifications for a perfect picture. I also test the head axes, maneuvering the handle from left to right and tipping another up and down, and see if the lighting is just right by taking some pictures. I look up from what I'm doing and am about to call Shuichi to try shooting with people, but stop with my mouth hanging open.

The man in black—no, he's in _white_ now—stands a few pews away and is watching me curiously.

I clear my throat and turn back to the camera, staring blankly at the display in the viewfinder, heat rising to my cheeks. "Jun," I say under my breath.

"Yes?"

"Kindly ask Minamino-san to come over. I'd like to take some test pictures."

"Okay."

There's this unnerving feeling of eyes still staring at me and in the pretext of viewing the surroundings through the camera, I sweep the panning axis for a second to where he's standing and find that he's still staring at me. I quickly change direction and look up to spot Shuichi with Jun coming toward me, feet away from the mysterious man.

When Shuichi looks at me, I hold up a hand more to distract myself from the unwanted attention than actually give him a signal. "Stand there, Shuichi." Jun stalls. "And yes, you can join the picture, Jun." They laugh. I turn the camera toward them, careful not to include the other person. Once done, I motion for them to come closer.

I'm about to press the shutter button again when Shuichi beckons me over instead. I hesitate but walk to them, not giving the unnamed man a glance. "Yes?"

He nods over to his friend and I have no choice but to glance at him. "Emi, this is Hiei Jaganshi. Hiei, this is Emi Niroyako."

Finally. Hiei's the name, huh? Quite a name. I look at him and notice for the first time how short he is. I'm not tall, but at least I'm an inch taller than he is, though we look like we're of the same height because of his hair. I bite my lip for a futile attempt to hide a smile. I lend a hand.

Hiei doesn't take it. He instead tilts a dark eyebrow and shrugs before turning on his heels and walking away.

I watch him disappear through the front doors with my hand still in the air. Eyebrows quirking, I turn to Shuichi. "Quite an ass. You should've warned me."

There's a sorry look in his eyes and he sighs. "It's his way of acknowledging people, Emi. You'll learn soon enough."

I shake my head in disbelief, motioning for them to stand a few pews away from the camera. "I don't plan being acknowledged again, though," I say, irritation clear in my voice as I angle the camera. Shuichi doesn't say anything else and by the time we finish test shooting, people are starting to file in. The redhead excuses himself to attend to other guests, Jun following his example, saying he'll check the car, and I sit myself on the edge of the pew closest to the camera, fiddling with a foil reflector. I twist and untwist it and several times it will go astray, and I'll have to stand and pick it up. This went on until I decide that there are a lot of people to let it fly away and hit someone in the face. Besides, I think it's high time for me to start taking pictures. And so I set off.

Soon enough, the bridesmaids and groomsmen arrive. It's the first time I realize that Shuichi isn't one of the groomsmen. Why is that?

The procession starts and Jun and I take our posts. We agreed he'll take the camera with the tripod while I get to move around the place. The first notes of the music blare and I soon start my work, staying by the last pew closest to the aisle to get a shot of the people as they are just starting to walk. I crane my neck to see the end of the line where the splotch of red hair hovers. Then I spot Shuichi, the bride's arms linked with his. So that's why he's not any of the groomsmen. I should've figured that out sooner.

As they close in, Shuichi notices me and beams. I beam back, more because of the sparkle in his emerald-green eyes. I quickly take their picture and look closely at his mother. Perfect. She must be in her late thirties, her dark brown hair in a simple but beautiful bun, dark eyes as sparkly as her son's. The white dress she wears fits her form, the long sleeves hugging her slim arms, the skirt flowing down her waist. She is simply beautiful.

Seeing that I have no one to take any picture of, I proceed to the side aisles and walk to the front as quietly as I can, not eager to draw any attention. I pause halfway to the corner of the altar and shoot the scene from where I am. The bride has just been handed to the groom, the priest carefully watching. I smile. The next picture I take is that of the three people standing in the altar.

I turn back to the rites but out of the corner of my eye, that black hair that mysteriously stands catches my attention. Hiei's on the opposite end of the pew where Shuichi has just sat. Two other boys are between them, and I find the peculiar orange hair achingly familiar. I shake my head. Silly thoughts. I cast the four of them one more look before I decide to take another picture from the other side, more to avoid passing by them.

As soon as the vows were exchanged and the bride was kissed, I go in front of the altar and instruct the people while Jun gets the flashbulb.

"Okay, on the count of three," I announce, eye on the eyepiece, zooming slightly out. "One, two, three." The flash goes off as soon as it strikes and I stare at the photo. Just perfect.

We take several more pictures, the people grouping themselves for requests. Shuichi suddenly pulls Hiei to the altar as several boys and girls I reckon of his age surround the newlyweds. I swear Hiei glares at the lens and is irked by the flash.

We move outside and husband and wife walk out, in showers of flowers, Jun and I still busy with our cameras. By the time Shiori and Sutoku (her husband) get in their car, I am a bit winded. We quickly carry the equipment back to my SUV and I rev the car, pulling out of the parking lot, weaving our way through the clusters of people and vehicles.

We arrive at the reception ten minutes later and set our things up once more. The sun's just setting and I request for a picture of the newlyweds with the sunset as background and they just love the idea.

Minutes past seven, I'm sitting with Jun by the bar, drinking some punch. I've been watching people every now and then, taking pictures of everything I find wonderful. Might as well take advantage of today's appointment.

Jun's phone suddenly rings. I raise my eyebrows at him as he picks up and he mouths, "Wife." I shrug and turn back to my punch. I feel him prod my shoulder. "Emi, would you mind if I go now? Missis calls for some emergency."

"Yeah, sure. I'll drive you home. I'll just tell Shuichi—"

He cuts me off. "Don't. I'll be fine with a cab. Besides, they might need you. I'm really sorry I have to go and leave you here." He looks at me sincerely.

I smile. "Oh, no biggie. Go ahead before she pulls out her hair." I pat his shoulder. "Just make sure you say goodbye to Shuichi."

"'Course. Goodnight." He slaps my palm with his and goes away. I drink some more punch.

"Hey, Emi."

I look up to see Shuichi smiling at me.

"Oh, hey. Anything I can do?"

He nods. "Actually, yes. I was looking for you when Jun told me he has to go. And since you're alone, I want you join us."

I direct my eyes to the table he jerked his thumb at. I haven't seen it till now, and find that it contains all of those young people… and Hiei. I have qualms in accepting his offer, but it would be rude if I decline. "Sounds more fun than drinking all by myself," I say, more to myself than the redhead.

He inclines his head and leads me to the round table. I sit between him and the orange-haired boy.

"Everyone, this is Emi Niroyako, the official photographer," says Shuichi casually and I nod at them.

Shuichi gestures over the young man next to me who's Kazuma Kuwabara. I blink again as a feeling of familiarity washes over me. The name. Yusuke Urameshi sits next to Kuwabara, and I notice his slicked-back black hair immediately. His girlfriend, Keiko Yukimura, smiles at me and Botan (whose not stating of her last name is as odd as her blue hair) practically jumps to take my hand. Yukina, who also has that weird turquoise mane and lack of family name, inclines her head rather shyly. Next to her is Shizuru, Kuwabara's sister, who quickly excuses herself for "a whiff of cigar." Koenma shakes my hand. He's got some red bandana around his forehead and I find it intriguing. I realize I have a feeling something's up with him, Botan, and Yukina. And lastly is Hiei. He doesn't do anything, not even so much as give me a glance.

Keiko initiates the conversation. "So, Emi-chan,"—I blink at that. I didn't know she'd be comfortable that fast.—"do you have any concentration in photography?"

"I don't… yet. I'm too indulged in this business with my best friend."

"Where's your friend?" Botan asks.

"He's in the studio. We often do appointments separately." Speaking of Ryo, I wonder what he's doing right now. He's going to call me in a little while, like he always does.

"He must be really lonely, you know," says Kuwabara with a very toothy grin. "Being all alone in the studio, you being busy and happy with us. I feel sorry for him."

I actually laugh. "Nah, Ryo doesn't long for my presence _that_ way. He's just my best friend."

"Why're you so sure?"

"Just because." I grin at him and turn to the rest. "So, what do you guys do?"

Yusuke swings his arm about Keiko's shoulder. "We run a diner."

"Really? I'll have to drop by sometime, then."

"Of course you should. The food there's first class."

"Oh, I'm famished." The couple chuckles and I raise my eyebrows at Kuwabara.

There's that toothy grin again. "I'm a freelancer."

"Wow. You must be rich."

"Not yet."

I tilt an eyebrow and turn to Shuichi. "Hey, for all the times you dropped by my studio, you haven't told me your work."

"I'm in a hotel business with my stepfather," he states with that charming smile.

I sharply turn to Kuwabara. "You should be as big-time as this man anytime soon, Kuwabara-san."

"You think so?"

"Yes. I feel it in my bones," I reply, putting up some royal accent.

We laugh and I nod at Botan. "Botan-san, what're you busy with?"

"It's Botan, Emi-chan," she corrects sweetly. "I and Yukina work in Koenma's small business."

"I feel rather small. You all are business-y types."

"Don't be," says Shizuru who's just come back. "I don't work at all."

I blink at her. "Why don't you?"

"I find taking care of Kazu here's enough work. Besides, I want to take a break since he's got a fair job now."

"I take it you provided for his education?"

Shizuru smiles. I smile back out of admiration.

"And now I feel even smaller."

Everyone in the table laughs except for Hiei. Of course. I realize he hasn't said anything at all.

"Hey, Hiei-san." He throws me a sideways glance. "How about you?"

"I don't work," he answers snippily.

I keep the irritation out of my voice. "You didn't have any younger sibling to fend for, did you?"

"No."

"Oh." I don't have anything to say and I look back at the others. They've gone quite quiet.

Kuwabara pats my head. "Emi-chan, come to think of it, someone is even smaller than you."

I don't know whether to link that to the being small that we've been talking about or being small regarding the height. But they all laugh.

Yusuke supplies between sniggers, "Shorter, even."

The whole table bursts into a wilder fit but I bite my lip to stop myself as Shuichi places a hand over his mouth to hide his laughter. I swear we've touched a nerve end there.

Quickly thinking of something to divert their attention, I feel the camera in my lap. I fish it out of the case and tell them, "Say, why don't I take some pictures of you? Maybe I can include you to the album I'm using as entry to a photo-fest."

"We'd love that!" Botan jumps to her feet and motions for everyone to gather by the swimming pool where there aren't too many people. It's dark already, and although my camera has its own flash, I drag two tripods for the camera and external flash. Kuwabara and Shuichi offer me a hand and I gratefully let them take either. They help me set the equipment and once ready, I give them instructions. Even Hiei is dragged to the picture. Not that he has a choice.

Smiling at the photo, I motion for another one but Kuwabara holds up a hand. I look up at him. "Emi-chan, your camera has a timer, doesn't it?"

"It does."

"Set it up and join us." He grins. They all smile… but Hiei.

"Sure thing." I shuffle through the menus and set a ten-second countdown. "This is for ten seconds, all right?" They nod. I press the shutter button and run toward them. Kuwabara pulls me to his side and swings an arm about my shoulders. The red light twinkles. "Anytime now," I say. "Smile."

We take two more and they all scamper toward the camera to see for themselves, except for me, Shuichi, Hiei, and Shizuru. I chuckle, picking up things like, "You grabbed my hair!", "I'm a vampire! Look, I've red eyes!", and "Oh no, why did I blink?" When they finally let go of the cam, I unscrew it from its perch and sling it around my neck.

Kuwabara and Yusuke take care of my equipment and I decide to load them to the SUV. They willingly accompany me and I steal a shot as they're doing so.

"My eyes!" Yusuke exaggeratedly screams, clawing at his supposedly damaged eyes. I laugh and take another picture of the two of them with Kuwabara's mouth wide open as he's laughing.

"Hey, that's rude!" the orange-haired boy whines. I stick my tongue out and walk back to the reception hall way ahead of them.

Before I reach the door, though, I spot the small figure of Hiei by the fountain, the moon casting subtle light on his rigid form. He's facing the other way, but I see a part of his face, his red eyes staring into oblivion. The moonlight on his eyes makes them even more entrancing. And his sight is… mysteriously beautiful.

Before I can stop myself, I take his picture. When I look up from the eyepiece, I'm met by his gaze, the irritation back, his eyes the fiery red they are despite the moonlight glancing his whole face now. I swallow. Hard.

"I… I just wanted to—"

"I don't trust you," he says quietly. Now, where did that come from? What did I do?

"What?"

"Don't make me repeat myself."

I wrinkle my forehead in exasperation. "What's up with you? What's the problem?"

He narrows his eyes at me. "Just because."

I gasp. Now he's using my words against me. I didn't even think he was listening to anything I said earlier. "That's my line, Hook." There, I said it.

"Hook?" he asks sharply.

I stand my ground. "Aye, James Hook. That is my line."

He laughs hollowly. "What made you name me James Hook, eh?"

"Your eyes."

"My eyes?"

"I'm a photographer, Hiei. I unearth the story and the beauty of almost anything captured by my camera, even if it's just for a spark of a second. And it so happened that your eyes are piercing… like how Wendy Darling was entranced by James Hook's."

Now he laughs heartily. And it's a laugh that really reaches my guts, sending forth butterflies in my stomach. I fight a blush down as he looks at me as though I'm insane. "Stupid ningen and their shallowness."

That touched a nerve end. "I'm not shallow. And don't refer to me as though you're not a ningen."

Hiei just smirks and walks off, still sniggering darkly.

Oh, the cleverness of me.

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**Kagome141414:** Hey! Did this chapter make you more excited? Hoping to hear from you again. :)

**yyh-ygo-fma:** Shuichi was just fooling around with the two of them. Haha. But of course, Emi was rather having a déjà vu of what happened to her the other day. :D I'm glad you find this original and that you love my stories. It's heart-warming. And your plan about college, well, that's just great. I envy you, actually. I don't have a choice but pitch myself into college life to support my family sooner. Haha. :D I wish you the best for your plans. :)

**DemonMiko Jenna:** Haha. Well, he does like her and she indeed is dense. I'm glad she is, though. Haha. My college days are fast approaching and I wish I can update as regularly as possible. Thanks for the review. :)

**Just 2 Dream of You:** Really? Haha. Kurama's my forever number one crush, though. LOL. Just saying. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. :) Hoping to hear more from you.

So, there it is. I hope you all enjoyed this. :) My classes will start on Monday and I fervently wish I'll keep you all updated. :)

Till next time.

**~four-eyed 0-0**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, again! I officially have gone through my first day in college and even though regular classes don't start till the next day, I am tired. Haha.

Anyways, thank you again to my reviewers! And to those who are reading this. :)

Read and enjoy. And please review. :D

* * *

**Click**

by four-eyed 0-0

**Chapter Four**

I help yet another yawn from escaping my lips as I keep my eyes firmly on the road. It's quite dark now and I haven't got far from the venue of the reception. I didn't move from where Hiei left me after our little encounter and Yusuke and Kuwabara were the ones who uprooted me. After my second glass of punch tonight, I bade them goodbye, as well as the newlyweds.

I'm startled out of my wits when my phone rings. I park the SUV to the side and attach the headset before answering the call and setting off the road again.

"Ryo? I almost died, you idiot!"

I hear him gasp from the other line. "And hello to you too."

Chuckling, I ask, "Why did you call?"

"Don't I always call?"

I roll my eyes, wishing he'll hear it. "Yeah, right."

"Cheeky," he comments before sniggering. "So, how're you?"

"Same old, same old. By the way, why's your call so late?"

"Is it? It's just nine."

"It's just nine and I just got off my appointment."

"So, you had some chit-chat with Pretty Little Fire Crotch, I'm guessing?"

I smirk. If only he knows there's more. "Yeah."

"And there's more you'd like to tell?"

He indeed is my best friend. "I'll tell you tomorrow. I'm driving, you know. You might get too excited, start shrieking, and then I accidentally hit someone innocent."

"You know me too much, Darling."

"I do, Pan."

He chuckles. "Hey, I've got news."

"Of course you do. How's she?" I stop a sigh before it gets out and let my shoulders sag. He's going to tell me again of his finding a new girlfriend. I've been gone for not even a whole day and he's not single anymore. _Ryoko, when will you learn?_

"Hot, Em. And I mean _hot_ hot."

I try to sound interested. "Where did you two meet?"

"At a ramen stand."

I gag. That's new. "A ramen stand? I don't think hot hot girls lurk about those kinds of places."

He rolls his eyes. I swear he did. "Just because it's an eatery doesn't mean there aren't hot hot girls there. Besides, that's the whole point. She's unique."

"That's a good point then. So, you got her number?"

"She asked for my number." There's that arrogance in his voice again.

I hit the horn and laugh. "Heard that? Whoa, Ryo!" He laughs with me as I speed down the empty road. "So, will you go out tomorrow night? Probably at the ramen stand?"

"No. We decided to eat in a fancy restaurant."

I blink. There's that small outburst of jealousy rising up in my chest again. Never in the whole course of our friendship did Ryoko ever ask me to dine with him in a _fancy_ restaurant. Even for a friendly dinner for some celebration like his or my birthday. Never. And every time he asks someone out on a date I can't help myself from feeling a bit bitter.

"Wow, Ryo, you nailed it again," I manage to say with fake pride.

"Yeah, I know. That's how awesome I am." I know he has that goofy grin plastered on his face right now.

For lack of anything else to say, I hum under my breath.

"Em."

"Yes?"

"I think you should find a boyfriend, you know."

I let out the breath I've been holding. "Why's that?"

"You get really quiet at times when I tell you about my new girl."

_Great job, Emi. Now he feels you_. "You think so?"

"Yes, I do think so."

"Ryo, I've told you many times before about this, haven't I? I haven't found him yet."

"Only because you don't look hard enough."

"What do you mean by that, eh?"

"Emi, I know you find many guys attractive and upon realizing, you shake the feeling off. You don't even try to get to know any of them better."

"It's not about not trying, Ryoko. I just don't see why I should waste my time when they're not exactly my type."

"Stereotyping. That's it. A very powerful tool," he retorts sarcastically.

I snort. _When and how did we get into this fast?_ "Excuse me, but how did we get to this point? We were talking about your colorful love life, not my sorry excuse for a dull one. Come to think of it, I don't even have one."

"I'm just pointing out the obvious, Emi. And don't change subjects. I don't really like that."

"Excuse me again, but actually, you're the one who changed subjects."

"Emi, listen, will you?"

"No, Ryoko. You can't make me." I'm angry, my grip on the steering wheel tightening. I spit out what's in my mind before I stop myself. "And don't talk to me like you're some expert in this whole thing. How can you even know what the real thing is? You change girlfriends bimonthly." Tears are threatening to fall anytime now, and I blink rapidly to cast them off.

"So, that's it? Just because I'm like this I don't know what the real thing is? I'm struggling, Emi. I'm looking for the one. Being the idealistic doesn't work here. You're wrong about that."

A tear rolls down my cheek. "Prove it, Ryoko. Go out with as many girls as you want without periodical reports then go tell me when you really are in love."

"Are you trying to test me?"

I narrow my eyes. "You know me, Pan."

"I hate you for this."

"Bye." I hung up and now the tears are flowing freely. This is the first fight we've had for months. The last time was rather a superficial one. I forgot to greet him and his ex-girlfriend on their one-month anniversary. But then again, Ryoko has always been petty.

I decide to park the car to the side of the road and let the tears flow all they want. I'm not driving with a very blurry vision. I may be crazy at times, but being homicidal isn't my thing. Pressing my forehead on the wheel, I sob. Damn Ryoko for being right. Damn this whole ordeal. I didn't care about relationships till this moment. You can't dictate yourself that that person is the one just by getting to know each other and going out to dinner every night. You can't say you know the real thing just because you've had experience loads of times. You just can't be sure.

But Ryoko's right. I'm keeping myself from being happy because I'm too idealistic. And I hate him for having to rub it in.

Wiping my face dry with my sleeve, I sniff and take deep breaths. I hear a small knock and see that a man is standing outside. I can't really see his face, but his white teeth tell me he's grinning thoughtfully. I roll down the window and a soft gust of wind made my tear-streaked face freeze.

I clear my throat, squinting at the dark. "Yes?"

"Is there something wrong? You were crying."

Oh, just some concerned citizen. But his voice is familiar. "Kuwabara-san?"

"Just Kuwabara."

I actually smile. "Why are you here?"

He points behind my car and I stick my he\ad out the open window, squinting again when greeted by a set of alight headlights, making out Yusuke on the driver's seat. He waves to me. I wave back.

"I'm supposing everyone else is there?" I say to Kuwabara.

"Not really. K-Shuichi"—I blink at his stuttering—"has to stay in the reception and the shrimp would rather he's left alone."

"Shrimp?"

He laughs. "Hiei."

"Oh." Shrimp suits him well.

"So, why were you crying your eyes out?"

I sigh. "Just had a fight."

"With?"

I don't really know why I feel I can tell him about it. "Ryoko."

"Your best friend?"

"Yes."

He scratches his chin pensively. "What do you think of my going with you?" he says, a smile on his face. "Besides, we're quite a can of sardines there."

I chuckle. "Why not?"

He grins. "I'll be right back."

"Wait. I'll go with you." I unfasten my seatbelt and get off the car. I swing ay arm about his shoulders and we walk to Yusuke's car. "Hey," I greet him. He greets me back. I stick my head into the open window, so that he's taken aback. I chuckle. "Kuwabara wants to go ride with me. That fine with you?" I ask them all.

Yusuke turns to Kuwabara. "Are you honestly trading Yukina for her?" he says with a laugh.

Whoa. I didn't know the orange-haired boy has someone special. Before any of us can answer, Yukina herself speaks, clearly unperturbed by Yusuke's banter. "I'm fine with the idea, Emi-chan," she declares with a very kind smile.

"Really, Yukina-chan? It's okay if I dismiss Kuwabara's suggestion."

"It's perfectly fine with me. We won't let you go alone when you're upset."

I found that very thoughtful of her. "Thank you, really, I mean it." I flash them a very bright smile. I can't help but be really happy about the whole lot of them. "I'll see you around."

"See you," they say as one and I pull my head out the window.

Kuwabara takes a moment to say goodbye especially to Yukina. I smile as he walks with me back to my car and we get inside.

"Seatbelt," I remind as I fasten mine.

"Got it."

I rev the car just as Yusuke's passes us by, Keiko waving at us. I watch its taillights grow smaller as they gather speed. Soon, it's dark again. "Hmm, Kuwabara, where should I drop you off?"

"I live in Sarayashiki District. From the highway I'll give directions. That okay?"

I nod. "I live in the next district, by the way," I say, before I can stop myself. Again. I don't know why but Kuwabara has this air about him that makes me so comfortable. That makes me trust him.

"In Meiou, you mean?"

"Yes."

"Oh, that must've been how K-Shuichi"—again, I blink at his stuttering—"got to you."

"Yeah. By the way, I don't intend to be too nosy, but I observe you hesitate every time you speak of Shuichi's name. Why's that?" I glance at his direction to see that he's a bit pale. I regret my being brash. "Sorry for broaching the subject. You don't really have to answer that."

He waves my apology off. "No, it's fine. We just have this nickname we call him. I'm not that used to referring to him as Shuichi."

"Ah." I falter, but speak nonetheless. "Mind if you tell me that nickname?"

"Kurama," he says right away, like he trusts me.

"Kurama," I repeat. "That's too much of a wonderful nickname; it can stand as a name itself."

He clears his throat. "Yeah, that's mostly why we use it more often."

I nod my head in understanding. There's a ring to the name and I keep repeating it in my head.

"Emi-chan?"

"Mm-hm?"

"I-I was thinking if… if you'd like to talk about what happened between you and your friend. But I guess you're quite okay now, so…" he trails off, in a loss for words.

I smile at him then turn back to the road. "I appreciate a confidant for now. Where do I start?"

"What do you say if I ask what you argued about?" There's a smile in his voice.

"Well, we were talking about love life."

"Whose love life?"

"At first it was his. Then it went down to mine."

"I'm supposing you didn't want him meddling with yours, right?"

I nod. "He told me I need to find a boyfriend soon."

Kuwabara leans on his seat. "Have you ever dated before?"

"No."

He suddenly sits up straight. "In all honesty?"

I step on the breaks just as the light goes red. "Yeah. I haven't found my ideal boyfriend yet."

"And he told you being idealistic is not good?"

"He did. I don't like it."

Kuwabara goes quiet and I take it that he's processing all that I said. "Do you want an honest opinion?"

"Go ahead."

He takes a deep breath. I brace myself. "Emi-chan, I do think Ryoko is right. Idealism is a fickle friend. You believe in spontaneity, don't you?"

"I do. And that's my point. Once I see at least one of the things I admire in a person, I think feelings will sprout."

"I beg to disagree. Sometimes, earning a point in someone's criterion doesn't have anything to do with feelings. There should be a spark for feelings to bloom. A spark itself sometimes is spontaneous."

"I know that too. It's just that I don't like his interfering with my business since I don't in his."

"I thought you're best buds."

I open my mouth to say something—anything—but close it a second later. Kuwabara's right. We're best friends. And I'm not being honest with him. I never let him know how I truly feel about his being the playboy he is. I never told him I want him to grow up. I never told him I get jealous every time he dines in a fancy restaurant with a complete stranger.

Ryoko's always so straightforward with me. He always speaks his mind.

I realize I'm a big liar. I was lying to both of us when I said he doesn't know anything about love because he doesn't take anyone seriously. He just has his own way of finding the right person for him. Not a very dignified way, but a way nonetheless.

While I exert no effort.

"You know, I'm thinking of dropping by his house tonight." The light switches to green and we're off again.

Kuwabara laughs lightly and pats me on the shoulder. "That's the spirit."

"Thank you so much." I pat the hand on my shoulder and smile.

"No problem."

"You'll have to visit me if you find time."

"It will be a pleasure."

We stay silent after and then the Sarayashiki District comes to view. "So, where do we go from here?"

"Right."

I oblige, listening to his directions, and soon enough, we halt in front of an apartment complex. "Do you think Shizuru's here already?" I ask, rolling my window down.

Kuwabara gets off and walks to my door. "Yes. The window's lit up." He points to the one with blue curtains on the third floor. "So, I better get going."

"Yeah, me too. Goodnight, Kuwa."

He grins. "Kuwa?"

"Kuwabara's too long."

He chuckles. "I figured as much. Goodnight, Emi."

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**DemonMiko Jenna: **Yeah, Hiei's an ass. And I love him for that. Oh. Since you mentioned Blackbelt's story, I've decided to read it. Thanks for recommending, by the way. :)

**Just 2 Dream of You: **Hiei in white... plainly beautiful. LOL. Hoping you liked this. :)

**yyh-ygo-fma:** Is Hiei in character? I'm just wondering, really. He's one of the characters who are most difficult to write. LOL. :D

So, yeah. More of Emi and Ryoko. I dunno why. This chappie just wrote itself, like Emi wants all of us to know more about her. I hope she starts some trouble soon. Hahahaha. :D

I'll be back. :)

**~four-eyed 0-0**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, guys! Woot. College life has been so stressful for a _first_ week and I haven't written a new chapter for two weeks. :'( (I write many chapters before uploading the first one, you know. Just to make sure I don't disappoint you.) And I wish my schedule soon will allow at least five hours of writing time. Ugh.

Anyways, thanks again for the wonderful reviews. Last chapter's reviews were epic. And they make me feel so good. :)

So, here is chapter five. Read, enjoy, and review. :D

Disclaimer: The Yu Yu Hakusho world does not, in any way, belong to me. It's the great Yoshihiro Togashi's. Not even J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter. And neither the spells they learn at Hogwarts.

* * *

**Click**

by four-eyed 0-0

**Chapter Five**

I buy two cups of iced coffee from the local café and drive the one block left before I reach Ryoko's apartment complex. Iced coffee isn't exactly a peace offering, but I think he'll enjoy this little joke of mine. He might be dozing off now and my suddenly budging in and giving him caffeine will surely make him tackle me.

Smiling at the mental image, I get off my car and run toward the elevator. I fish out from my jeans pocket the duplicate key he had given me and push the door open and head straight to his room, seeing that it's left ajar, as usual. I don't really get it why Ryoko has this knack of not locking his door when he's sleeping. I'm no burglar, but still…

The cups I'm holding slip out of my hold as soon as I set my eyes on the scene before me. I blink, the coffee drenching my tennis shoes. Ryoko and a girl blink back at me, clearly shocked with my unwelcome surprise.

I open my mouth to say something, but Ryoko quickly jumps out of bed, wrapping a towel around his midriff and makes his way to me, pushing me gently out the door. I do not move even as his head disappears into the room, obviously assuring his girlfriend he won't take long, and when he does stare at me, I move to head for his front door.

The lights are switched on. He grabs hold of my wrist. "Emi."

I force the tears back their ducts and face him, smiling. "Don't say anything. You're not in the wrong. I am. I came here to say sorry for my being unreasonable when we were talking on the phone… and to give you coffee as some sort of peace offering. I'm also really sorry for budging in like that. I just thought you were alone…" I trail off, not knowing what to say, casting my eyes downward. "Yeah, I guess that's all. I'll leave now. We'll just talk tomorrow." I jerk my wrist but he tightens his hold.

"Emi."

"What?"

"You're crying."

I reach up for my face and find out he's telling the truth. "Oh." Did I just cry in front of him without noticing it?

"Why?"

I look up at him to see his sad eyes. "Why what?"

"Why are you crying?"

I wipe my face dry and smile at him. "I don't really know."

"I don't quite believe that."

"You should trust me."

He suddenly pulls me to his chest and wraps his arms around me. The nagging feeling of wanting to cry even more swells up in my chest almost immediately, so fast that I don't have the time to stop myself.

Ryoko's so warm. He's always been. But this is wrong. Only moments ago another woman's in his arms. I don't think I belong in this comfort zone anymore.

I pull away before he has the chance to say anything that will console me every single time I weep. "Goodnight," I say before turning away and running for the door. He doesn't follow. That's good. I have nothing good to do with him and he has something more immediate to finish. I drive home with a blurry vision; I don't park my car to the side of the road this time. I just want to reach my apartment as fast as possible.

When did these feelings come? Where did they come from? I know Ryoko has slept with as many women as he has dated. But to come face-to-face with such a scene, the tears can't be stopped. Crap. This is pure bull. I can't be feeling like this. Not about Ryoko. He's just my best friend. I am just his best friend. He doesn't feel anything more about me.

As I have told myself more than a million times before, he's Peter. I'm Wendy. J.M. Barrie didn't write the story to be contradicted, even though I feel sorry for the two protagonists, for myself.

I push the door to my apartment open and collapse on a couch in the living room, breathing heavily. I might as well sleep here, having lost the feeling in my knees.

©—©

I'm sure I fell asleep on my couch last night.

When I open my swollen eyes, however, I'm not staring up my ceiling. My ceiling's not maroon and it doesn't have wrinkles. I'm not even on the couch. Nor am I on _my_ bed. This bed is too soft and too big to be mine. I don't even remember covering myself with plush velvet blankets. Come to think of it, I don't even have plush velvet blankets.

I sit bolt upright and take in my surroundings. I'm definitely not in my apartment. It doesn't have a four-poster and floor-to-ceiling windows.

Blinking rapidly, I suck in deeply to calm my now racing heart. Where the hell am I? I don't remember going elsewhere when I arrived home. Just sleeping on the couch. Was I kidnapped? The idea of being kidnapped never crossed my mind. I'm too old to be kidnapped. I have all the willpower to take care of myself so as not to be kidnapped. But I do think I'm kidnapped right now. And the feeling, the unfamiliar adrenaline rush… it makes me feel like panicking.

I hop off the bed and make my way to the door, and when I'm inches away from reaching the knob, I'm stopped by a very dark and sinister voice.

"Good morning, Emi-san."

I turn around sharply to see a most tantalizing creature standing by the bureau. Pale, sickly green skin. Tapered eyes, the pupils reduced to slits. Pinholes for nostrils. I find my voice. "Who're you? What're you? Why am I here?"

The corner of a very thin line I call his lips twitch very slightly upward into what seems like a smirk. "Good questions. Of course I am expecting those." He sits on a kind of throne I haven't noticed till then. "Sit down, my guest. I do not want to be such a terrible host."

Before I can even open my mouth to retort that he's terrible enough for kidnapping me, I'm swept up across the room by another "throne" and the next second, I'm sitting a mere yard from him.

He digs something from his royal coat and I gasp when I see a camera. He speaks straightaway, as though sensing my questions. "I must first express my deepest apology for bringing you here in my dwelling without your consent. This quandary we currently are in requires immediate action and we cannot risk the chance of apprising you later."

I can't help my eye from twitching at this strange… "What are you?" I ask again.

He bares his teeth, the canines too long and sharp that I literally feel so small. "What am I? I am a demon."

The breath I'm about to let out as a gasp hitches in my throat, making me choke. Demon? If ever I wake up in whatever this is that seems like a dream to me, I swear I will never sleep on the couch. I guess the stiff neck's got the better of me. Yes, this definitely is a bad dream.

"This is not a dream, Emi-san. Nor is it a nightmare."

I flinch when he says my name again. How did he know what I was thinking? Whenever did we come to terms to start referring to each other by first names? As far as I know, I never introduced myself. And in all honesty, I don't mean to be friendly. And I don't believe him. This is just a dream. "Demons do not exist in my world. They're in hell, banished as fallen angels. And you, whoever you are, proclaiming yourself as some demon, you are just part of a very bad dream I wish to wake up from now."

He fingers the lens barrel of my camera. "All right, since it seems you are adamant in your thinking that this is a dream, I will have to tell you that you will wake up soon. By saying so, I mean, you're going back to your world."

"My world?" I demand. The ridiculousness of the whole situation dawns on me and the laughter that bubbles in my throat can't be helped from escaping. "What, are you telling me I'm in another world?"

"Silly as it seems to you, my guest, you indeed are in another world—the Makai."

"Makai?"

He nods and gestures to the view outside that I neglected due to my haste in escaping. The sky indeed isn't like that in the earth I've known. This one's of purple hues and swirls of black… clouds. Very sinister. And demon-ish. "This is the Makai, the Demon World, and you are in a fortress concealed from the probing eyes of King Enki."

"And your fortress at that?"

"Yes, my fortress." He stands and makes his way to the window, all the time looking at me. "I am Lord Kaede of the small country of Muraoka."

Okay. So he's some lord. As far as my knowledge of fortresses hidden from a single ruler goes, I think this Kaede's an insurgent. I shudder at the thought, trying to get firmer grip on thinking this is all a dream… I'm slowly drifting though. This is just so ridiculous to simply be a dream… "Why did you take me here?" I ask, feeling the necessity of doing so. I just have to let it out.

"I need your talent."

Talent? I don't know a lot of things. The only talent I take pride of is my photographic skills. That can be. It will be more ridiculous if he actually meant that.

"Yes, your photographic astuteness."

I look up, taken aback. He read my mind again. The shiver down my spine confirms my doubts. This isn't a dream. It is all too surreal.

Kaede lifts the hand that clutches my camera. "This camera has been programmed to do its noble purpose."

I jump from my seat, seething with sudden rage. "How dare you get your dirty hands on a camera!" I yell, about to pounce on him when he holds up his hand and I stiffen, unable to move. Great. Now I'm under _Petrificus totalus_. How I wish I have a wand. "What the hell do you want with me?"

"I will continue with the explanation if you promise not to interrupt. Besides, as I have said earlier, it is not my nature to be a terrible host."

I roll my eyes and let my nostrils flare to calm myself down a bit. "Sure thing," I reply through clenched teeth. He releases me from his invisible hold and I slump back to my seat from the awkward position I was in just a moment ago. I blow my hair off my face and cross my arms. "Fire away, dimwit."

He chuckles darkly and I shrug the shiver before it blows my aloof cover. "My pleasure." He sits down again, this time crossing one knee over the other. He stares at me and it takes every nerve I have to stare back at him. "Again, we have made just changes to this camera. These changes are vital to the mission that I have laid out for you."

I almost open my mouth when he gives me a knowing look. _Yeah, no interruptions, Em._

"We are aware of how excellent you are in photography and thus were inspired to finally conceive a perfect plan to stop the terrible crimes of the vile people in our society."

My eyebrow twitches, and I do everything to stop it from rising. I really want to retort, _"Yeah, right. Like you yourself aren't so _vile_."_

"Ever since the barrier between the Makai and the Ningenkai—the Human World—had been put down, demons, regardless of their strength, were able to cross the two worlds to their liking. Even humans find themselves lost in our world every now and then. King Enki enforced a patrol to border the barrier in order to keep these humans safe and eventually bring them back to their world. This law, for all it's worth, is highly respected by yours truly.

"However, word has gotten around and we have heard that some of our fellows started feeding on your kind once more."

I openly choke this time, bile rising up my throat at the idea.

Kaede doesn't seem to be fussed up with my reaction since he continues. "And this is where you come in."

I just stare at him, telling him I have no intention to say anything. Not with my stomach in flip-flops.

"You, Emi-san, will have to save humans from ever getting hurt." He hands me the camera and the instant it touches my palm, a weird tingle travels across my arms, as though telling me that it has powers. I look at him, my eyebrows knitted. "You are to take the picture of any of these disgusting creatures."

If I hadn't known about this "mission", I would have made some comeback about his being actually a disgusting creature himself. I don't, and it's clearly because I feel this is too important for any smart-aleck-ness. "Why me?"

Kaede looks at me sincerely. There's almost a fatherly appeal to his snake-like gray eyes. "I am aware of how you value every picture you take. The stories they bare behind the subjects' faces, their expressions. You are a woman of depth and of feeling, and I am confident that you will never let anyone ruin these stories you want to preserve and give life to through photography."

I blink at him. He surely is correct with that. Knowing that someone else understands my passion gives me a weird feeling of elation. Like this is the right thing to do. It is. I'm still confused as to how a picture can actually save anyone, though. "How do I do this?"

The demon in front of me beams, or at least I think he does, what with the menace his suddenly bare fangs imply. "Simple. You take a picture of the demon who displays any want to eat a human. The camera will store in its memory card the picture… and the energy of the demon."

I blink again. "What?"

He nods. "Your camera now has a special feature telling you that a demon about to wreak havoc is close by. The moment you take its picture, that demon will no longer lay harm on any human."

"You mean it will just disappear?"

"No. Half of the demon's energy will be fused with its picture the instant it is captured. That will weaken the demon immediately, its strength level dropping to half of the original, and thus they would most likely not be able to continue their attack. And as long as the picture is not deleted, the process will go on; drawing half of the demon's remaining strength every three hours until all of it is drained out."

I nod slowly, trying to take it all in. "Like half-life, eh?"

"Yes."

"What if I delete the picture before the demon's energy's drained?"

"It will be restored and the demon will be well."

"And if I don't?"

"The demon dies."

I slap a hand over my mouth. I'll save humans… and kill demons. They may be evil, but still…

"I must impose on you that not all demons are evil. A proof stands before you. But those who are indeed vile should face the repercussions of their actions."

I blink.

"So, what is your decision, Emi-san?"

To be entrusted with such thing brings the feeling of elation up my chest again. I don't think helping my fellow humans will hurt. Anyone who tries to kill deserves some punishment. And killings of the innocent should be avoided. "Am I safe?"

Kaede nods. "I have assigned some of my men to watch over you."

"Is this legal?"

"No law has been passed about prohibiting this course of action."

I gawk at him. "Then why did you think of this in the first place?"

"This is of noble purpose."

"If it is, then why didn't you suggest this to King Enki?"

"Why not surprise him with the results of this intervention?"

He has a point. "And what will happen to the energy stored in the memory card?" I narrow my eyes, testing him. I'm not yet that convinced. What if this is some plotting with double purposes?

"We will destroy the card as soon as it is full."

I tilt an eyebrow. "Do I have your word, Kaede?"

"I swear." He raises his two hands for emphasis.

"I'd like to give this a shot. If ever I get wind of something evil behind this, I'll quit immediately and I'll be the one to destroy the card." It's all what I can do for now.

Kaede beams again, saying, "Do as you wish, Emi-san."

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**Just 2 Dream of You:** Oho, I intend it to be just like that. You know, I'm a girl and Emi is a girl. She ought to have multiple crushes (or curiosities) at the same time every once in a while. Hahaha. :D Thank you sooo much for diligently reviewing. I really appreciate it. :)

**DemonMiko Jenna: **Yeah. I really hate it when Kuwabara gets to be dumb in stories. He's a man of depth, I guess, for me. And he needs to earn credit for being a very strong character. And I'll give him some. :) Anyways, BlackBelt's story is fun to read. (Though I'm very slow at it due to really hectic schedules. T_T)

**PandaBee: **Hey, there! I really wish you'll still review this story of mine next time you check it out despite being an anonymous reader. :) I'm glad I've enabled anonymous reviews (I haven't seen that it was disabled before. How stupid.). And really, thank you so much for reviewing! It makes me super hyper. :DDD

**yyh-ygo-fma:** Well, I think Emi's _poorer_ right now. I feel for her. I hate myself for letting this happen. -_- Do you resent me for it? Because I do.

**middlekertz: **Your stating that you love this and Emi and Ryoko made me tear up. BOOM. No, seriously. I'm a bit touchy especially when it comes to my characters. And your loving Ryoko who's not even supposed to gain that much attention really makes me feel great. :) About Kurama, well, I really intend this to be a HieixOC and I think your wishing it was the bishie to end up with her isn't at all sacrilege to me. :) I know the feeling of wanting something else to happen. That's fan fiction, right? Hahaha. :D Again, thanks a million! :)

**pourquoibella: **Wow, thanks so much! I'm happy you're looking forward to this. And yeah, I don't want romance to be the very centerpiece of this story. It has the adventure in it and I'm intent on pursuing that. About the major, I'm affiliated with dearest biology right now. Planning on proceeding to medicine or research. Tee-hee. Ambitious me. :DD Hoping to hear more from you!

So… dun-dun-dun-dun. Trouble's in the house. And I love Emi for letting herself get into one. Yoo-hoo. And I hate myself for her being "confusedly" heartbroken. LOL (I think).

Oh, about updates, I don't want to do this, but I guess it'll be every two weeks from now on. Gah. I have to read three-inch thick papers and book chapters and solve math problems and write reports and attend club meetings and fix my dorm room _every day_. I don't really get much sleep. So far, four hours a night is a grace sent from above. T_T Then again, that's college life.

I hope you still will be looking forward to my updates and review. You know I love you all. Really. Seriously. Definitely.

So, see you next time! :) Gotta review botany. -_-

**~four-eyed 0-0**


	6. Chapter 6

Hi there! So, it's been two weeks, huh? Well, I really am sorry for taking this long to update. But college life is college life and well… you know what I mean. It's kind of depressing that I haven't written another chappie for that long. I'm running out of back-ups. T_T

But of course, since I love the whole lot of you, here is the sixth chapter. Thank you for everyone who read and reviewed the last one and are still anticipating this update. Makes me feel so warm despite the storm here. Hahaha.

So, read and enjoy! And reviews are very much welcome. :)

READ TO UNDERSTAND BETTER: By the way, this is just a briefer for easy understanding of how the camera works. I'm sticking to the six classes of demon strength: S, A, B, C, D, E (S the highest and E the lowest). Each class is subdivided into low, intermediary, and superior subclass. Once the picture of a demon is taken, his strength will drop to half of the original and will continue to halve every three hours until all strength (or energy) is drained. Of course, this is only possible if the picture is not deleted before the demon is ridden of all his power. I know many of you must've gotten the gist in the previous chapter and will understand more in this one but I just want to supply this one. Hehe.

Read on!

Disclaimer: The Yu Yu Hakusho world does not, in any way, belong to me. It's the great Yoshihiro Togashi's. Same thing applies to the songs The Man Who Can't Be Moved by The Script, The Other Side of the Door by Taylor Swift, and 21 Guns by Greenday. And the excerpt from "Gold" by Abraham Cowley.

* * *

**Click**

by four-eyed 0-0

**Chapter Six**

The studio is still dark when I unlock the door. Ryoko isn't around yet, and I shrug the feeling of the lead in my stomach before it makes my shoulder sag. He's always the first to come, always waiting for me with two mugs of coffee. It's a bit saddening to see no grinning face to greet me today.

I make my way to the counter and, after disposing of my bag, start up the computer. I will have to begin printing the pictures I took yesterday. While the said pictures are being transferred from the memory card to the computer, I set off to clean the windows as usual. Ryoko will sweep the floor _if_ he comes as he always did. Still, I can't help the feeling that he won't be coming at all today.

It's weird for the studio to be so quiet. If Ryoko were here, I would have been laughing right now. I exhale against the glass window and draw swirls on the fog for lack of anything else to do. It's ten minutes before our opening time and he still isn't here. Was our spat yesterday that much that he decided not to come? He didn't even call.

Once through cleaning the windows, I take the broom to begin Ryoko's share of chores. It's almost eight when I finish, and I flip the sign to indicate we're open. I put my hair in its messy bun and sit down in front of the computer to start printing.

Ten minutes through the work, the telephone rings.

"Ryoko and Emi's Photo Studio. Good morning, how may I help you?"

"Hey, Emi. It's Ryo. Can't get up today. I really feel sick."

I hold the retort at the tip of my tongue. Of course he will feel sick. And sore. How many rounds did he have last night? "Oh, okay. Just rest. I'll take care of the studio."

"Em?"

"Hmm?" I try to keep the dejection out of my voice and fiddle with a pen for distraction.

"Are you all right?"

"I'll be fine. I'm just tired."

"Why don't you take the day off?"

I bite my lip. "Nah. What if a client comes today? Besides, I still have to print the pictures from yesterday."

"What if you just finish printing and then close the studio? It's quite unfair for you to work without me anyway."

Irritation shoots up my chest out of nowhere but I keep it at bay. "Just take a rest, Ryo. I'll be fine. Goodbye."

"Emi, wait."

"What now?" There. I snapped.

There's a long pause. "I'm so sorry."

"Of course you are." I put the receiver down and cup my head with my hands. Tears sting the back of my eyes and I shake my head frantically. I even pound on my forehead lightly. "Come on, Em. Shake it off. It's not healthy."

I go back to work and dial Shuichi's number once all the pictures are ready.

"Hello. This is Shuichi Minamino speaking. How may I help you?"

I smile at his being ever the gentleman. "Hiya, Shuichi. It's Emi. I've printed the pictures and they're ready for pick-up."

"Really? Thanks. That's quite fast. What if I just pick them up with you later?"

I blush. Is he asking me out on a date or something? "What do you mean?"

"Kuwabara was hired by a company as a regular and he asked me to invite you to his small celebration tonight at their apartment should I be the first to speak to you."

I can't help the smile that breaks my tense face both for my silliness for even thinking the redhead's asking me out and for the success of Kuwabara. "Seriously seriously?" He chuckles. "Wow. Please tell him I'd love to!"

"Certainly."

"And that I'm happy for him."

"Yes, that too. I better get going now. Thanks for calling. I'll see you at six-thirty."

I almost say bye when an idea hits me. "Shuichi, hold on, you don't have to pick me up."

"Why?"

"I know where Kuwa's apartment is. I'll just see you all there."

"Although I am very intrigued as to how you've known his address and come up with that very unique nickname, I think it can wait till later."

I laugh. "Tee-hee. See you."

"See you."

When I put down the receiver, I realize Hiei will most likely be there.

©—©

The camera Kaede gave me suddenly gives off a beeping sound and I look through the eyepiece. A red circle hovers over the crowd and then focuses on a tall man wearing a hat that conceals his face. He's a low B class demon, as displayed on the eyepiece. He'll drop to intermediary D class once I take his picture. And he'll die early in the morning tomorrow. I swallow at my calculations. Kaede has given me a briefing of demon classes and how they will degrade once I attack before sending me back to my apartment through a sleep.

I press the shutter button and the demon flinches the next second, as though stung. I also flinch once I see his now visible tapered eyes since his hat has fallen off. Demons do exist.

He's the first demon I spot today as I'm sitting on a bench in the park. It's a nasty business since I have to bring with me two cameras, the one I own and this one for the mission. I stifle a yawn and take my own camera, deciding to continue picture-taking of people around.

The last picture I take at the park is with the sunset as background before I get to my car to drive to Kuwabara's place. Ryoko hasn't made any sign of making up with me and I don't plan to come to terms with the idea of speaking to him just yet.

I'm not really sure why I'm still upset about last night. Ryoko's been plainly a best friend to me and I'm in no way allowed to be upset if he sleeps with a random girl. Good lord, he's slept with a hundred girls! And it's just now that I feel so affected.

It's already dark when I park my car and get out, walking to the apartment complex elevator. I press the button for the third floor and spot the right flat immediately, the one with blue-curtained windows. I ring the doorbell and a blur of azure pounces on me as soon as the door opens.

"Whoa, hello, Botan," I manage to squeak out, hugging her as tightly as I can. There's that feeling of elation in my chest again and I can't help but smile at the affection.

When she lets go of me, she was grinning. "Hey, Emi. Good to see you." She ushers me inside and I'm greeted by everyone else… well, except for the person sitting on the windowsill.

I take the stack of pictures from my bag and hand it to Shuichi.

Someone clears their throat loudly and I turn to them. "I'm under the impression I'm supposed to be the one receiving gifts tonight," says Kuwabara with a laugh.

"Dude, of course you get something from me," I reply, giving him a medium-sized envelope.

He pulls me beside him on the couch he shares with Yukina and Shuichi before opening it. I printed out our pictures yesterday and thought they would do as a gift.

Yusuke grabs one of the pictures, looks at it, and then turns to me, pouting. "Why didn't we get our copies?"

I wet my lips. "Hmm, let's see. I gave Kuwa his—"

"Kuwa?"

"Kuwabara's too long. Besides, I don't think anyone else calls him that way after what Shuichi here told me." I raise my eyebrows at the redhead then continue, "As I was saying, I gave Kuwabara his copies since he achieved something. You'll have to work harder to have your own."

"I will never get hired or something of that sort." He crosses his arms huffily and slumps back on the couch across from us.

I chuckle. "Easy. You will achieve _something_. I feel it in my bones."

"Come to think of it, she actually told me that last night." Kuwabara swings his arm about my shoulders and shakes me too enthusiastically that my ribs rattle. "I think our little fellow here can foresee the future." He laughs and shakes me again.

"I don't," I counter breathily, still winded from his shake. "I just feel it in my bones."

"Enough with the bones already," says Koenma who's watching us with amusement. "We're supposed to be partying, not consulting some supposed clairvoyant."

I place a hand over my heart. "Koenma, thou hadst entirely marred my heart with thy odious comment vis-à-vis my endowment," I whine, closing my eyes for added effect. They laugh and I stand up to curtsy. "Thank you, thank you." They laugh even harder. I sit back down and take a glass of punch from the coffee table. "So, what's in store for tonight?" I ask Kuwabara as the laughter dies down.

"We've no idea. As for now, let's just drink to my success." He raises his glass of punch and everyone else starts to follow his lead.

I speak before I stop myself. "Why doesn't he join?" I jerk my lips to Hiei who hasn't moved from his seemingly enjoyable viewing of the outside.

Kuwabara hesitates before lowering his glass and turning to the aforementioned person. "Hiei, join us. For once."

He just receives a, "Hn," and I tilt an eyebrow.

"Touché," I mutter.

"I heard that," Hiei retorts.

I roll my eyes.

"I saw that."

"Guys, he likes me, he does," I declare, sarcasm laced to my voice.

I earn snorts and giggles from everyone else and a glare from Hiei.

Shuichi breaks the tension. "Drop it, guys. Those who are willing, let us toast." He raises his glass. "To Kazuma Kuwabara."

We all follow suit. "To Kazuma Kuwabara." I drain my glass in one gulp and ask for another glassful.

"Wow, you can drink."

I grin at Shizuru who pours punch into my glass. "Nah, I'm just depressed. You know, rejection is really painful and alcohol is any broken heart's best friend."

"Who rejected you?" Botan asks, a playful smile on her lips.

I heave a deep sigh and let my shoulders sag. "I don't want to disclose who he is. He might not even admit that he's broken this heart of mine." I take a sideways glance at the shrimp and see that he is tense, his hands clenched to fists. I touched a nerve end again.

Yukina looks at me. "Emi-chan, I feel sorry for your trouble," she says, clearly tranquil despite the tension. I don't even think she knows who we're talking about. Her comment only makes Hiei shake a bit. _Ooh, angry_.

"Yeah, thanks, Yukina." I drink from my glass and stand up again. "To thee, my love, my sweet, I offer these lines of pain I keep:

"A mighty pain to love it is,  
And 't is a pain that pain to miss;  
But of all pains, the greatest pain  
It is to love, but love in vain."(1)

Everyone roars with laughter and Shuichi, who hides his smile with a palm over his mouth, looks back and forth between me and Hiei. I sit down again and hold up a hand to everyone, sensing the air around become denser. "I must tell you this is no laughing matter," I say, my tone serious with a grin visible on my face. Oh, how I love to taunt the shrimp.

"Anyone for a card game?" asks Keiko, finally coming up with a distraction. The people nod vigorously and she takes out a deck of cards from under the table. We agree to play rummy.

After three rounds, I excuse myself and decide to take pictures. Ultimately, I dare to snap a shot of Hiei who's still interested with the view outside. He must have noticed, since he turns to glower at me. I only smile sardonically. My phone suddenly rings and I go to the kitchen to answer Ryoko's call.

I take a deep breath. "Hello?"

"Emi? Where are you?"

"I'm at a friend's house. Why?"

There's a pause. "I was just thinking if you'd like to go out to dinner."

I snort in disbelief. Only last night the idea would've made me blush. "Ryo, why are you asking me out for dinner?"

"Because I miss you?"

"You don't," I reply, a little sharply.

"Emi, look, I want to talk to you about things."

"We can talk right now."

He sighs. "They're better to talk about when we're together."

"You'll have to wait then. This isn't the time for us to be together."

"Emi…"

"Ryoko, for once, just grow up."

"I did. Just now."

"Your point being?"

"I'll have to tell you when we see each other."

I run a hand through my messy hair. "If you say so."

"Bye, Em. I miss you."

"Bye." Ryoko's acting so strangely and I don't get it.

Before I go back to the living room, I pull the elastic from my hair and redo the bun. I wash my face and go back to my seat, the others ridden of the cards and debating over something. Well, actually it's just Yusuke and Kuwabara fighting.

"What did I miss?" I ask as I sit down.

"Emi, what would you like to do, watch a flick or have karaoke?" Botan answers.

I scratch my nose thoughtfully. Watching a film's too boring for parties. Besides, karaoke's ways funnier than most comedy films. "I'll go with karaoke."

Kuwabara jumps from his seat and does this hopping that seems a victory dance. I laugh when he pulls me to my feet and twirls me around. "Emi, you have made the right decision."

"I'm supposing Yusuke wanted to have a movie?" I say as I sit down. The aforementioned boy just rolls his eyes. "Ooh, sorry, didn't mean to hurt anybody."

Keiko smiles at me. "He'll perk up in a little while."

"No shit, babe," Yusuke growls.

His girlfriend pats his head once. "Oh, sorry for having offended you, love." And she hits him flat on the said part with an open hand. I bite my lip to help a laugh.

Kuwabara turns the television and karaoke machine on and takes the wireless microphone with a built-in remote for choosing songs. "Okay, me first," he says and flits through the song book. I stare at the screen as the first few notes play, the orange-haired boy clearing his throat loudly in preparation. We all grow quiet.

When Kuwabara finally sings, I must admit that his voice is actually good. Not singer-like good, but good for someone who's not even a singer. "Going back to the corner where I first saw you, gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move…" The Man Who Can't Be Moved actually suits him and everyone else doesn't show any sign of ridicule this time. He finishes the song with a smooth flourish and scores ninety-three, making all of us holler with "OH!"s and "WOW!"s and applaud. I clap his shoulder and even Yusuke slaps his palm with a high-five.

"So, who'll beat that, eh?" he demands, his toothy grin in place.

I smirk. "I will."

He hands me the mike and I enter the code of the song I've chosen. It's The Other Side of the Door and I tilt an eyebrow at Yusuke when he gives me a look. "Yeah, Taylor Swift. Anything wrong with that?" He merely smirks.

I stand up and tap my foot in time with the music. "And by the way, I'm dedicating this to someone special. I hope you know who you are," I say, just before the first line appears on the screen. I don't have to stare at it, though, because I have mastered this song by heart. "In the heat of the fight, I walked away, ignoring words that you were saying, trying to make me stay…" I pinpoint whomever looks my way as though I'm dedicating the song to them and all the time I sing, I feel like I'm the ultimate performer, placing a hand over my chest , closing my eyes, and nodding my head in time with the music. When I open my eyes to the last lines of the song, however, crimson pools lock with my brown ones and I don't look away, trying to see any emotion in them. "And I broke down crying, was she worth this mess; after everything and that little black dress, after everything, I must confess I need you." He's the first to look away and I sigh, a tinge of pink rising up my cheeks.

"Dun, dun, dun, dun!" Yusuke starts chanting as my score rolls on the screen.

"Ninety-five!" I yell, punching the air with a fist, laughing. Kuwabara scratches his head and I pat his hand as I sit back down. "Say, who'll beat that?" I hold the mike lazily and Yusuke snatches it.

"Let's see…" he says as he punches the code. He picks 21 Guns. We grow quiet again as he starts tapping his hand on one knee. "Do you know what's worth fighting for when it's not worth dying for? Does it take your breath away and you feel yourself suffocating?" Man, he can sing. A bit. He even mimics the slight falsetto and we snigger. We start banging our heads and tapping our hands and feet when he suddenly springs up to mime the electric guitar playing in the interlude. Yusuke even kneels down and _really_ throws up his hands when the last repeat of the chorus comes. Oh, we have had a good laugh.

He scores eighty-seven. And that causes a more boisterous fit of laughter to burst. He doesn't mind, though, and instead tells Keiko, "Were you able to relate?" He earns a playful slap and Botan eagerly takes the mike from Yusuke.

And so begins one of the best nights of my life. We mostly laugh, and I swear Hiei grows more and more irritated by the moment.

The look he gave me when I was singing can't get off my mind, though. He actually listened. And stared at me.

* * *

(1)Abraham Cowley (1618 - 1667), English poet, Anacreon, "Gold"

**Review Responses:**

**Just 2 Dream of You: **So how is this one? LOL. I wish it isn't boring. -_- I'm trying to deal with the progressing tension as how I viewed it to be.

**middlekertz: **Yah. But what is this that Ryoko's doing, eh? :) Hoping you enjoyed this.

**yyh-ygo-fma: **Kaede… let's just see about him. Hahaha. :D

**DemonMiko Jenna:** Haha. I was kind of hoping most of you will not know what will happen next but things just have to be clearer now, right? Thanks for the review. Hoping you like this. :)

**Harpokatt:** Wow. Thank you very much. You made my heart jump when I read about originality. :) I was sincerely praying this one is original. And your confirming it with the others really makes me happy. Of course, include to that your enjoying this fic. :) I wish to hear more from you.

**pourquoibella:** Hahaha. Well, I won't say anything yet about Kaede. :D So, you a psych major, huh? Interesting. Guess that's why you can have guesses about the next things already. Hahaha. Biology is fun, though. Especially if it's Kurama you share the subject favoritism with. :)

So, anyway, how's it, guys? I hope you've enjoyed it.

The wait for the next update will be for a fortnight. Sorry.

Wish to see you next time!

**~four-eyed 0-0**


	7. Chapter 7

Hullo, everyone! :) So, how are you? Your fellow's here the same old story. And well, I'm so stressed out. Just had a round of loooong exams and another one is coming right up.

Anyways, here's the next chapter. :) Hoping you'll enjoy this as much as you enjoyed the previous one. And please do leave a review. :DD

* * *

**Click**

by four-eyed 0-0

**Chapter Seven**

Kaede's camera beeps frantically again as I turn to the next street on my way home. _Ugh_, I internally groan, frustrated for all I want is to finally have some sleep. I get off my car and sweep the camera over the few people walking on the sidewalks, and spot the superior E class demon at once.

"Emi?"

I sharply turn around as soon as my target flinches from my hidden attack. Shuichi, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei stand before me, apparently taken aback. With what, however, I'm not sure.

I lower the camera. "Oh, fancy seeing you here, guys." I smile and cock my head to the side.

They don't seem to hear me, though. Shuichi steps forward. "Emi, did we see what we just saw?"

I blink. "What are you referring to?"

"You shot the guy dead… with your camera," Kuwabara answers, eyes wide. I turn to where he's pointing at and see the demon I just took the picture of sprawled on the sidewalk, people gathering around him. My heart suddenly rams inside my chest.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, trying to look more surprised than I actually am. "You can't possibly shoot a—"

"Stop this nonsense," Hiei snarls, looking daggers at me. "We know what you've been up to."

This is when the panic starts. "How—?"

Yusuke holds up a hand. "Emi, we'll have to talk about this somewhere safe."

"What do you mean? Where are you taking me?" I start to back off, fumbling for the door latch of my car.

"Don't be afraid, Emi-san."

We all turn to a cloaked demon that suddenly shows up behind me. He wraps his arm about my waist and my knees buckle up at the rough touch.

A scream escapes my throat when we suddenly leap through the air. I close my eyes and hold onto the camera slung about my neck for dear life. When I find the breath to crack my eyes open, I see Hiei's figure feet away, holding a gleaming sword poised for attack. I scream and press my eyes closed again once he swings it, and then feel the arms around me unwrap only to be replaced with another set having even rougher hold. My breath hitches up my throat as Hiei's orbs pierce through my brown ones, fury deep in them.

We hit the earth without a thud, and he doesn't let go even when I move to step away. The weird feeling of familiarity washes over me again, and my eyes start to water.

A loud bang makes him turn around, so that I too see the mauled body of the demon spread-eagled on the ground. My mouth drops open as my three other friends land on their feet in front of us.

"Wh-what are you—?" I manage to croak out, my heart still racing.

Yusuke walks to me and claps a hand on my shoulder, making me flinch. "For now, you'll just have to trust us." He takes Hiei's sword and I shut my eyes, not wanting to witness my death. The wind sweeps my face and the weight on my neck is suddenly gone. I crack an eye open to see him handing the camera to Shuichi. He nods at Hiei who lifts me off my feet, holding me bridal style. I don't realize how far we've gone for that mere two seconds until he runs a whole block to my car. In a wink, he deposits me at the back seat and sits beside me while the others get in, Shuichi taking the driver's seat.

I scoot to the very edge of my seat, keeping as much possible space between the two of us. He doesn't seem to care, though, sitting with his arms crossed over his chest. I blink and then the tears just start to fall. I desperately try to wipe them away, but they just keep on flowing.

"Here."

Kuwabara's offering a handkerchief from his seat in front of mine. I look away and bury my head in my shaking hands. Just what is happening? I don't understand it all. Where are they taking me? And what's with the sword… the mangled body?

"Hiei, I believe you have to comfort her."

I look up again when I hear Shuichi's voice, only to see a red glow escape the headband that I've only noticed now Hiei is wearing.

"Go to sleep," he breathes, and almost instantly, I'm out.

©—©

When consciousness pulls my eyelids open, I instantly know I'm not in my room. I sit up, only to sink into the bed sheets the next second and cover my face in an attempt to protect myself from anyone. My heart races again and I keep my eyes shut, silently praying that no one will pry my only ward off me.

"Emi," says a voice as a gentle hand touches my shoulder under the blanket. "Emi, please talk to us. We won't bite," Botan whispers, giving me a small shake.

I curl into a ball and whimper, "No."

I hear a muffled sigh and she shakes me again. "Please trust us." She pulls the blanket off me gently, and I pull it back harshly. "Please cooperate, Emi. We're here to help."

When I don't budge, the blanket is forcibly jerked from my grasp and I sit up to see Hiei holding it, his crimson pools glaring at my still shaking form. I hug my knees and bury my face in them, scooting back with fear. Botan's arms wrap around me after her reprimand with the shrimp's rudeness.

"Emi?" the azure-haired girl whispers for only me to hear. "Would you like some tea?"

I nod my head very slightly and one of her arms move from its hold. The next moment she lifts my chin to show the small cup. I take it gratefully and she smiles.

When I hand the now empty cup back to her, she asks gently, "Can we talk to you now?"

I sweep my eyes across the room and see that the four males who rescued (or captured) me are unmoved from the previous positions I first saw them in. Even Hiei has resumed his place on the windowsill, the blanket now lying on the floor in a crumpled heap.

Looking up at the only female in the room besides myself, I nod my head curtly.

Shuichi walks to the bed, his hands in his pocket, and sits down on its farthest corner from me. "Emi, we're terribly sorry for having to take you away and forcing you to a sleep."

"It's fine," I reply hoarsely. Flinching at the sound, I clear my throat and close my eyes, taking a deep breath. I will have to tell them everything. And defend myself. As far as I know, I didn't do anything wrong; I was just trying to help my fellow humans. They don't deserve to be gourmet food to hideous creatures. "I just don't understand how you're involved in my mission."

"Your mission?" Shuichi asks.

"I was meant to drain every demon who wants to eat a human its energy."

Kuwabara winces. "Demons eating humans?"

I nod tiredly. "Well, that's at least what I was told. Demons allegedly have taken again a liking to human flesh."

"Who told you that?" Yusuke walks over and sits himself on the middle of the bed.

If I were to tell them, what will they do to me? I'm not yet ready to spill the beans. "Mind telling me first how you're involved in this?"

The two men exchange furtive glances and Yusuke nods at Shuichi who turns to me. "Emi, the four of us are the Reikai Tantei. So to speak, we're the detectives of the Spirit World."

When I hear this, I don't feel troubled or anything. Hearing of demons perhaps has taken its toll on me that hearing of another world feels normal. "Spirit Detectives," I mutter, almost to myself, as though testing how it rolls off my tongue. I look at Yusuke. "Would you expound on that?"

He puffs out his cheeks and scratches his chin thoughtfully. "Let's see… This is quite a long story…"

"I can manage not to fall asleep." I almost grin at him.

He gives a small laugh. "Okay, I'll just tell you the summary. I died"—I feel the blood drain my face—"when I was fourteen, trying to save a boy from getting hit by a car. Botan here appeared to my ghoul self as she is the escort of souls and told me I had a chance for revival. After passing the test I also became the Spirit Detective and had to capture Hiei and Kurama here for stealing two of the three Artifacts of Darkness with a spirit-eating ghoul named Gouki."

"Uh… who's Kurama? And why is he here?" I ask when he pauses, warily looking around the room for the mysterious Kurama.

Shuichi raises a hand and my eyebrows automatically collide with each other. He launches to a very brief story of his former life as a bandit, getting badly injured and having to fuse with a yet spiritless fetus in a human woman's womb and thus growing up to be Shuichi.

I blink, trying to find my voice. "So… what're you? A demon… or a demon inside a human body?"

He smiles at me. "More likely the latter."

"Would you prefer to be called Shuichi or Kurama?"

"Kurama's fine if we're not in front of those unknowing of the whole situation."

I nod my head and motion for Yusuke to continue with his story. When he finishes with the whole Demon World Tournament thing and King Enki enforcing a law to protect humans from harm, I feel such an idiot.

"So you're telling me demons don't ever have the intention of feeding on humans?" I shake at the question. Please don't confirm my doubts. Please.

"Yes."

My eyes go wide and I blurt out, "Where's the camera? Give it to me… NOW!"

Kuwabara hastily takes it from a bag and hands it to me. I shuffle through the pictures and am about to delete them all when Kurama places a hand on my wrist. I look up at him sharply.

"What are you going to do?"

"I need to delete the pictures before all their energies are drained. I only have"—I glance at the clock on the wall; it's a quarter before one o'clock in the morning—"less than fifteen minutes left before my first victim falls dead."

"What—"

"I'll explain later." I look at the viewfinder and press the delete button, dropping the camera on my lap. My heart rate goes too fast and I have to take deep breaths to calm myself. I almost killed innocent creatures. I'm so stupid. So stupid.

"Emi?"

I shake my head in exasperation as I take the now empty camera in my shaking hands. "Anyone willing to destroy this piece of shit? I've heard you've got all those weapons."

"We can't destroy it now, Emi. Not until you tell us about what just happened."

I look at Kurama and set the camera on the bed. "Some demon lord named Kaede gave this 'mission' to me. He said demons are at large, feeding on humans again. This cam he gave me fuses half of the energy of any demon with its picture the moment of capture, likewise its strength. Every three hours, the remaining energy reduces to half again, like half-life. The demon dies once its energy is drained out." I fist my hair as tears start to prick my eyes again. "My first victim was of low B class. He dropped to middle D class this afternoon around four when I took his picture. It dropped to middle E class at seven. And low E at ten. If I haven't deleted his picture before the clock strikes one, he'll be dead." I shudder when I finish, only realizing then how I've been mistaken.

"What about the other demon we just saw?" asks Kuwabara.

I close my eyes and swallow. "He's of superior E class. His strength dropped to low E when I took his picture and that was why he collapsed. He would've died around two if I didn't do as I did."

The room goes deadly silent as everyone contemplates on what I said. If only I haven't been so stupid to listen and believe in everything that Kaede told me. Tears start to fall from my eyes again. How stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!

"Yes, you are."

We all turn to Hiei who has a smirk in place. I cringe at his glare. Of course he can read minds, I remind myself. "You are an idiot. All this time you're surrounded by demons. Why didn't that weapon of yours detect our energies?" he points out.

Yusuke comes to my rescue. "Hiei—"

"Yusuke, I think Hiei has a point." We all turn sharply to Kurama. I can't believe he's actually saying that I indeed am stupid. Not that he's wrong. It just doesn't feel right for the redhead to be mean. He waves his hands, though. "No, not that way. I mean, it's indeed intriguing as to how come the camera didn't detect us."

I sigh. "Kaede told me it only detects demons who crave for humans."

"And how are you sure that one's true after all the bullshit he told you?" Hiei snaps.

"Not all demons eat humans," Kurama supplies matter-of-factly, trying to wave the shrimp's thought off. "Only Raizen, Mukuro, and Yomi ever ate them, as far as I know."

"So?" Yusuke asks.

I blink as an idea comes across me. It may not be entirely true… or even correct in the slightest, but it still is an idea. "What if he deliberately programmed the camera not to detect your energies?"

"I'm thinking the exact same thing," says the redhead. "Since we're the Reikai Tantei, it'll be too much of a risk to be discovered. We'll have to make sure, though." He looks at me. "Emi, I think it's best if we have the camera inspected."

I nod. "Sure, anything that can help."

"And that you should come with us to Genkai's."

"What?"

Yusuke pats my shoulder. "You'll be of better help if you're safe. Kaede might target you as soon as he discovers your being caught."

I desperately look for any sign of doubting in the remaining people's faces but fail. "For how long?"

"For as long as this mission lasts."

I have a life! "But how about my work? I can't possibly leave Ryoko—God, Ryo!" I clap a hand on my mouth. If I'm in trouble, he might also be in trouble. He's the closest family I've got. "Yusuke, is there any way you can make sure Ryoko's safe without disclosing all of this?"

"We can think of a way."

"You better should come up with something. I'm not leaving him to his devices and risk his safety."

Kuwabara laughs. "Are you sure he's not your boyfriend?"

"Kuwabara, I am in no mood to laugh," I snarl.

"Easy." He holds up both hands. "Koenma's got lots of people to watch out for him."

I exhale. "And what will be my excuse for having an indefinite leave at work?" I demand.

They all go silent.

"We'll think of it," Kurama replies. "For now, you should rest. We'll have to leave as soon as possible."

"And, um… guys?" They look at me (except Hiei). I hesitate. "Am I bound for any criminal cases?"

They burst out laughing. I laugh myself, more because of the relief of knowing.

"Let's all call it a night, guys," Yusuke declares. We all express our agreement and eventually, it's only me, Kuwabara, and Hiei left.

I look at Kuwabara. "Why is he here?" I ask, snatching a glance at the shrimp's direction. He's viewing the outside again, content with his perch.

"Security."

"Ah," I mumble. "By the way, where are you going to sleep?"

"You take the bed and I'll be on a couch in the living room."

"That's not fair." I don't want to be such a terrible guest.

Kuwabara smiles at me. "I'll be fine. Besides, someone should keep watch of the front door."

"Are you sure?" I insist, praying he'll change his mind, "I'll take the other couch so that we're quits."

He laughs. "No. Goodnight, Emi." He pats my head.

I smile. "Goodnight, Kuwa. Thank you very much."

"Phew. I thought you will never call me that again after the joke I pulled off."

"'Course not, dude."

"Would you like the lights out?"

"Yes."

"G'night."

"And sweet dreams."

He gives me one last smile before opening and disappearing behind the door. I sink back to the sheets. It's only then that I realize I'm all alone in the room with Hiei. He's so quiet that it seems he's not even breathing.

"I breathe and don't dwell on me."

"Well, thanks for the fun fact."

"Hn."

"'Night."

"Good for you not to include 'good' there."

"Thanks."

He doesn't answer. I close my eyes.

"And Hiei?" I wait, ticking the seconds with the fingers of one of my hands. I roll my eyes when he doesn't respond. "Don't read my mind." He still doesn't respond and this time, I close my eyes and try to fall asleep.

* * *

**Review Responses:**

Here's the pm'ed review by** Just 2 Dream of You** for having not been able to review . :)

'Whoa, Hiei watched her sing! Whoo...! And WTH is Ryo doing now! Ugh. This is still great, and sorry again for how I have to "review".'

- Thank you very much again. :) And yeah, I would want her to be given some credit that even Hiei would watch her. :D So, where does Emi and Ryoko go from here, eh? :D

**DemonMiko Jenna: **So, here it is. :D How did you find the encounter? :)

**pourquoibella: **Haha! I'm happy it was funny. How is this? :D

**Shadow Realm Triforce: **And what a way to end such a fun night. :D

**middlekertz: **I guess you'll have to wait what happens with the two of them now... and getting together? I'm not really sure about that... hehehe. :D

**Kisa Kisshu: **Here's the chapter. :) I wish I could be an author for real, though. :)

**Guest: **Hey! I hope you'll read this. Thanks for the review. :) And for saying everyone's in character. :D

So, how's it, everyone? Things are spicing up... HAHAHA. :D

Till next time. :)

**~four-eyed 0-0**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey there! I'm ever so sorry to have updated this late. I've been busy and the internet's been down. And well, the Philippines is being bombarded by rain. -_-

Here's the update, though! Read and enjoy! :D

* * *

**Click**

by four-eyed 0-0**  
**

**Chapter Eight**

"What d'you mean you'll be away for an indefinite period of time?"

I exhale and stare Ryoko in the eye. "A very big client hired me as a casual."

Ryoko drinks from his mug of coffee, swinging his legs that are dangling from his position on the countertop. "And you're leaving me here alone?" he asks skeptically.

I drum my fingers on the table. "Jun can always help you here. He'd love to."

He opens his mouth slightly and for a second I think he's going to retort. He hesitates then says, "Who's this client by the way that you're so intent with this offer?"

I brace myself for the lie Kurama made me rehearse. "He's Sutoku Hatanaka, the stepfather of Shuichi Minamino. They own a hotel business and will be launching a new resort in a few weeks' time. I'll be the photographer for the ads." I look at him, trying to spot any doubt in his eyes.

Ryoko hops from the countertop, straddles a chair across from me, and rests his chin on the backrest. "You know what, Em? If I know better, I'd think you're avoiding me." He pouts.

"Why d'you think that?" I ask warily.

"Because I asked you to dinner and you don't know how to decline and thus you grabbed the first opportunity to escape as soon as it came." He stares hard at me.

"Ryo—"

He cuts me off. "Emi, if you don't want to, just tell me. If you're still upset with what happened and what you saw—"

"Whoever told you I'm upset?" I ask, standing up from my seat. "You're so irrational. Did I plan this offer to come at this point? I didn't, did I?"

He fists his hair and shakes his head. "Yeah, of course I'm being _irrational_." He goes over the computer and starts it. "Go ahead and enjoy your work."

So, it's again me at the wrong end of this? I don't know why he's so affected. There had been countless offers to both of us before and we never had a spat over it. "Why are you acting like this, Ryo?"

He sighs. Deeply. "Why are you acting the way you are, Emi?"

In exasperation, I stride to where he is and grab his shoulders, so that he's turned to me. "Look at me, Ryoko," I command. When he doesn't budge, I cup his cheeks. "Look at me, for goodness sake!" He doesn't move his eyes from his feet. Tears start to pool in my eyelids and they just fall without warning.

I don't know what gets to me. I don't even realize what I'm doing till he grabs my wrists and pulls my head into his chest. I sob, still trying to hit him with my fists. "I hate you," I whisper, ridden of the strength to pounce on him. He doesn't say anything, just wraps his arms around me.

I don't know how I managed to get up from pinning him to the ground. I don't know what I told him before I left the studio. I don't know how I got home with a very blurry vision.

©—©

"Emi, someone wants to see you before we go."

Kuwabara takes my bag to deposit in one of the train compartments. When I turn to where he's pointing at, I see Ryoko by the waiting shed, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. Confused as to why he bothered to come see me off, I slowly walk toward him. He meets me halfway, and I pocket my hands before looking at him.

"Anything I can help you with?" I ask quietly.

He nods his head. He doesn't say anything though, and we stand there for a whole minute.

Seeing that he won't be speaking unless I do, I open my mouth. "Well—Oh!" The wind's knocked out of my lungs as he jumps on me for a very tight hug. I have to blink rapidly for five seconds before I wrap my arms around his waist, tucking my chin on his shoulder. "That was a pleasant surprise," I whisper, actually smiling.

"Be safe, Em," he says, giving me a very firm squeeze.

I smile again despite the sudden feeling of dread rising up my chest. Safety's not sure to come by these days. "Why so sentimental?" I laugh, trying to get hold of the tension in my chest.

"Nothing. I'm just sorry." He breathes into my neck and I can't help but shiver. I pull away and tilt an eyebrow at him, hinting he should continue. "Em, I still want you to go to dinner with me."

I wrinkle my nose at him. "I think I'm having too much surprises now."

"No, I think you're just playing hard to get."

I punch his arm.

"OW!" he exclaims. "What was that for?"

"Excuse me?"

He scowls and grips again the arm I hit. "OW!" he growls. "What was that for?"

I laugh and he does too. "You are so thick."

"And yeah, you love that about me," he declares with a smirk.

I shrug.

"So, will you go to dinner with me?"

I blink. "Aren't you just upset with your break-up with that hot hot girl?"

Ryoko stiffens, grabs hold of my shoulders, and looks at me seriously. "Look, Em, I know you're thinking I'm on the rebound, but trust me. I've never been this sure, not when all my life I've been unsure."

A blush creeps up my cheeks and I look away from him, thinking of something to say. No, this can't be happening. My best friend likes me. And I don't know what to do to him.

He cups my temples and places a very long kiss on my forehead. When he pulls away, he's smiling genuinely. "Just be safe and come back, Em. I'll wait for your decision. You're worth the wait."

I smile away the tears about to fall and nod my head. "Be safe too, Ryo." I give his hand a squeeze before turning back to the persons waiting for me. I stop when he tugs at our joined hands before I can let go. "Yes?"

He falters. "Nothing," he says, smiling to himself. "I'll just tell you when you come back."

"It can't be that bad to wait that long, can it?"

"It's not. I just think this case we're in is too clichéd."

Rolling my eyes, I stand on tiptoe to kiss him on the cheek. "I better get going. See you, Ryo."

"Yeah. See you." I give him one last look, assuring that as Koenma promised, my best friend will be safe.

Once I reach the four males waiting for me, Kuwabara says, "Emi, is that guy not really your boyfriend?"

I elbow him on the ribs. "How many times do I have to tell you he isn't?" Kurama and Hiei are already moving towards the train door and I follow their lead, the grunting Kuwabara and laughing Yusuke on my heels.

We move to the compartment Kurama has just disappeared into and I plop down on the seat edge nearest to the window, directly across from Hiei. Ryoko hasn't moved from where I left him, and I wave at his direction. I don't break eye contact till the train starts moving.

"Jeez, Emi, I never knew you're this fat!" Yusuke suddenly comments and I turn sharply to him past Kuwabara. Sure, maybe sharing a compartment seat with two people isn't that comfortable, but I'm not fat.

"No shit please, Sherlock. And never—and I mean it when I say never—say that again or I might strangle you."

"Nah, that's too lame for a threat."

I smack a hand on my forehead. "Of course, with all the fighting you've done, strangling isn't that scary anymore. Hmm, what about if I pluck a hair from your armpit? That painful enough?"

Kurama and Kuwabara laugh and I give Yusuke a satisfied smirk.

"Anyway, Kurama?"

"Yes?"

"What exactly am I going to do at Genkai's? Please don't tell me I'll be slouching around the whole time. My bum's flat enough."

He smiles. "If you're afraid of that, you can always go out and take pictures. The landscapes are quite fascinating."

"And demons often visit too!" Yusuke adds cheerfully, cracking his knuckles.

More demons don't look like a very good idea to me. I wince.

Kuwabara pats my head, chuckling. "Don't worry, they're harmless and are actually great to hang out with."

"You could say that. I'm still a girl and for all I know, your version of hanging out with them is more likely kicking each other's ass." I let my shoulders sag. "I just hope that'll be exciting. And you, guys, what are you up to?"

"We'll be training in the meantime."

I cringe at the word. "Is this case that dangerous or something?"

Yusuke huffs. "Better be prepared than sorry."

"Whoa!" I say. "I didn't know you got that one in your vocabulary, dude."

"Dude, no shit please."

I merely sneer.

"And by the way." We turn to Kurama. "I've gone to the Reikai and had the camera inspected. It turned out it was indeed programmed not to detect the energies of those who are involved with our little party."

I clench my fists in frustration. How stupid of me to fall for that trap. "Where's the camera, by the way?"

"In the Spirit World, why?"

"I just remembered what I told Kaede before I accepted this _mission_. That if I were to find anything behind his supposed-to-be help to humankind, I'll be the one to destroy the camera and the memory card as well."

He smiles kindly at me. "You can always save Koenma the trouble. He's got a lot on his plate already."

"Really?" He nods. "Thanks." When it appears like no one is going to talk, I shatter the looming silence. "Um, guys, have you given any thought as to why Kaede wanted to make me do that?"

"Actually, I have," the redhead replies.

"Surprise, surprise!" chirps Yusuke. I glare at him while Kurama merely raises his eyebrows, and the detective holds both hands in surrender. "Okay, I'll be quiet."

"So, what were you trying to say, Kurama?" I ask.

He leans on his seat and clasps both hands on one knee. "In all honesty, this one's just a speculation between Koenma and me. Since we've known what Kaede is like, we don't think he has any intention of destroying the memory card once it's full of the demon energies."

"And?" Kuwabara pushes.

"We think he's collecting the energy."

I exhale. "As far as my idea of amassed energy goes, I'm sure by now I would've been killing the humans whom I want to protect if you weren't able to catch me red-handed, guys."

"Bingo," says Yusuke timidly, trying to wave my worrying off. "Don't overwork your brain, Em."

"Surprise, surprise!" I retort. "You're the infamous delinquent. What else do I expect to come out as a very good advice from you, eh?"

"Ouch."

"Oh, the drama."

Yusuke looks at our companions. "You hear that? How can she be so mean to me? I was just being a good friend here."

"Cut it off," Hiei finally grunts that we all crack a bone or two when we turn to him. He glares at us through his eyelids, head still pressed on the headrest of his seat. "What? Someone's trying to sleep here."

Yusuke and I look at each other. Winking, he leans past Kuwabara toward me, a hand covering his mouth from view. I let him whisper a tad too loudly into my ear, "Were we that loud?"

I pout in mock despondence and exhale exaggeratedly before turning to whisper audibly to him. "I think we were. He wouldn't have told us to shut up."

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?"

"Yeah. We better keep doing this so he won't _hear_"—I pronounce the word a decibel higher, turning to Kurama and Kuwabara who are both trying not to laugh—"us."

"What a great idea we have, Em." Yusuke turns to Hiei. "Hey, we promise to cover our mouths when speaking so you won't hear us. That fine with you?"

In a second's split, both of our foreheads have been flicked sore.

I reach for the now heated spot. "Ow!" I yell, glaring at the fire demon. "That hurts, you know!"

"Then that's good. I did well," he states, eyes trained on the view outside.

"I hate you for this, Hiei."

"Thanks."

I clench my fists in an attempt to hold back my irritation. "You'll pay for this later."

"Hn."

I cross my arms over my chest and copy him, looking out the window. None of our little party talks after that and in a matter of minutes, all of them are already dozing off. Ten minutes in his sleep, Kuwabara's head slips to my shoulder and I have to shift my position so as not to strain myself and wake him up. Moments later, his head falls onto my lap. I roll my eyes. When I look back at Hiei, he still has his eyes shut, his temple pressed on the window.

With a smirk, I fish out my camera from the duffel bag at my feet and maneuver it to get a good focus at the shrimp. After taking a shot, I'm quite surprised to see that he hasn't budged or anything. I let out a breath before turning my eyes to the viewfinder where the image of the peaceful-looking demon stares me at the face. It would have been better if he were to always wear this calm demeanor even when he's awake. There's even almost a ghost of a smile on his lips. And I wonder if he dreams of candies.

Shaking my head, I take the picture of Kurama next to him, who's as composed as he is when awake. When it's Yusuke's turn, I have to fight back a laugh as drool is actually pouring down from his mouth onto Kuwabara's bottoms. I take his picture and then Kuwabara's, who has taken relatively much comfort on my lap. I cross my fingers, praying he won't slobber. I wince at the mental image.

I occasionally fall asleep and struggle to stay awake when I do and busy myself with the scenery outside. As weary and boring the ride is, I don't want to miss out on anything.

I exhale on the glass and draw swirls on the fog. This whole ordeal with demons is a very nasty business and I'm sure I won't be enjoying any of it. Yes, I've pitched myself headfirst into this by accepting to be used for the sorry excuse for an evil plan of some powerful villain-wannabe, but like any other naïve human seeking for something to do worthwhile in their life, it's not that stupid.

Or so I think.

Not even selfish.

Heck, Ryoko's actually waiting for me. The photo-fest is waiting for me. The photo-fest…

Now that I think of it, the mysterious pictures of Hiei and Kurama flash in my mind. I haven't given much thought to them, what will the entire hubbub I'm going through, but there's that certain nag at the pit of my stomach about all the happenings.

It's too much of a coincidence. I took their picture, the redhead showed up in the studio, I got to know them all, got hired by a demon, got caught by three demons and a human, and almost look like under probation.

I exhale again. No, maybe it really is just a coincidence and I'm just making a fuss over it. Besides, meeting them all seems like a blessing in disguise to me. At least I was saved from all the trouble I would have caused if my friends hadn't caught me.

Yes, I guess I should be thankful for all this.

©—©

"Do these stairs ever end?" I breathe, trying to look past the stone steps for any sign of the landing closing in, but to no avail. The four males are tens of steps away from me, and I pause for a while to take yet another break, the bright sun baking every exposed inch of my skin. I'm all but persistent to go on, and all I can do to humor myself is to take another picture of the scenery and the boys' backs. Kurama's right. The scenery is just perfect.

"Oi!" I call, still panting. Through my dark shades, I see Kuwabara, who's the slowest of them, turn to me.

"You fine, Em?" he calls back.

"Do I look fine to you?" I spit, only to be bitten by guilt the moment I realize what I said. The orange-haired boy has taken the liberty to carry my bag for me and here I am being a jerk. "Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to be rude."

He waves it off with a grin before turning back to the other three. "Hey, anyone willing to carry her all the way up?" he shouts.

I sit on a step despite the hot surface and let out a ragged breath. When I turn to the bottom of the steps, I realize I haven't gotten up close to a hundred. The voices of debating males reach my ears and I ward them off. If they won't send anyone to help me, then I'll make them wait for me at the landing. And I mean _really_ wait.

"Get up."

I look up to see Hiei glaring down at me, clearly pissed off for having to be pushed to come back down when he's taking the lead of trudging up to the shrine. Not wanting to add up to his hot temper, I oblige.

"Um, will it be piggyback or bridal style?" I ask nervously.

"Either way, I don't care."

"Uh…" I hesitate before taking the sling of the camera off my neck. When he looks at me questioningly, I explain, "Uh, I've decided I'll go piggyback. And I don't want my camera to be crushed between us. I don't feel very comfortable with the idea of the sling dangling from my neck and hitting you on the face either."

He doesn't say anything and I wear it to him. I move to his back and he stoops down a bit before I wrap my arms about his neck, him taking hold of the back of my knees and straightening us up with one swift movement. I vaguely notice he's a tad warmer than an average person. But then again, he's not any average person.

"And Hiei?"

"What?" he says, irritation laced in his voice.

I blink. "I just want to say thanks."

He stiffens and then his hold on me goes a bit lax that I gasp and tighten my arms about him. "No choking. I'm not going to drop you."

"Jeez, thanks again."

"Yet."

Before I can open my mouth to say, "What?", the fire demon dashes off the steps, past the others, and in a mere second, I've been rudely deposited flatly on my bum at the landing.

I look up at his retreating figure as soon as I have slung the camera he placed on my lap around my neck. "Hey, that was rude!"

"You're welcome," he says tiredly.

"Young woman, since you have the energy to yell at the gentleman, you might as well gather yourself and give your hostess a proper greeting."

Hiei, a gentleman? I turn to whom the wearied voice belongs to and is met by the eyes of an old woman. This might be Genkai, and the thought of it makes me spring up to my feet and bow low at her.

"Good day, Genkai-san. I'm Emi Niroyako. It's a pleasure to meet you." I smile.

She stares me down with a bored expression. "Come off it, dear. I know for a fact that you are not even close to considering this whole setup a pleasure."

I grin, unable to help my amusement. "Whoop-de-do, now I know we're kindred spirits."

She actually raises her eyebrows and smirks. "Follow me."

"What about the other three?"

"They'll know where we are." Genkai has already gone a few feet away and I give a wave at the males still trudging up the stairs.

I don't know what they have in mind that they're not using their abilities to speed up. I voice out this honest question to the hostess.

"Yusuke's not at all excited to see this old hag and Kurama and Kuwabara think they should appease him by staying behind."

By now, we are entering the front porch. "Ah, I guess I would share the same sentiments with the detective if I ever went through what he did, you know."

Genkai merely sniggers as she leads me to the first room to the left of the hallway. "Tea?" she asks, sitting herself comfortably at the low table.

I stand by the door for a moment to take in the surroundings and then sit across from her. "Sure." I'm handed a cup and I sniff in the aroma.

"So, I heard you almost got yourself to jail for semi-consciously killing off innocent demons," she says conversationally as she lowers her now empty cup.

I scratch my nose. "Yes. Good thing is they caught me before I killed anyone."

"You really think that's good?" she asks curiously.

"I think…. Why do you ask?"

"Dear, being involved with all of this has its perks and handicaps. You sure you want to be here, helping them out?"

I stall. "It's not like I have a choice."

"And that you're acting out of guilt."

"Yeah, I guess so. And even if I do have another choice, I'm already done for after accepting that mission of the monster."

"I wouldn't generally refer to them as monsters if I were you. You're surrounded and being protected by three." She has that amusement back in her voice and I smile.

"Let's see… the bad ones are monsters and the three are Emi's Angels. That sounds better?"

Genkai merely snorts. "I don't want to miss out their reactions once you call them that."

I chuckle. "Sure thing. I'll make sure I do when you're around."

The door slides open. "What will you make sure to do?" came Yusuke's voice as the three of them file into the room.

"Nothing, I was just making up names for your little party of protectors."

"What's the name then?" asks Kuwabara as he sits down beside me.

All of them have expectant looks cast to my direction. It takes every ounce of my nonexistent spirit energy to keep a serious face. "Emi's Angels."

Kurama's eyebrows collide before he chuckles. Yusuke blurts out, "That's the crappiest name ever!" while Kuwabara ruffles my hair like a big brother before saying, "Wait. Something's off, though."

"What?"

"Charlie's Angels are only three. We're four."

My brain reels. "I wouldn't consider Hiei an Angel, would I?" I retort, smirking.

Yusuke nods vigorously as Genkai gives me a bored look. "What is he, then?" Sherlock says.

I look away, thinking. He's short. He's aloof. He's cruel. He's mean. He's nasty…. And even though I am sure that once he hears of this he will swear to kill me in my sleep, I say it anyway.

"Emi's Demon."

* * *

This is, so far, the most difficult chapter to end. I didn't know where to go… and well, I had just moved in to a dorm and maybe that was why. Writer's block? No, nothing like that, please.

And really, it's been difficult to write anything nowadays since college has been very busy. This is actually the last chappie I've written and sorry... I also can't reply to reviews since the internet's so down.

Anyways, please review! :))

Till next time. :D

**~four-eyed 0-0**


End file.
